Une nouvelle vie, obscure? oui mais juste
by DS of Bloody Dreams
Summary: Après la mort de Sirius, Harry en a marre d'être manipulé et décide de contrôler ses pouvoirs qui augmentent dangereusement. Il décide de former son propre clan et aidé de Salazar S., il se fera de puissants amis. Une nouvelle vie commence!DarkHarry
1. Chapter 1 : prise en main

**Hello aux lecteurs !**

Spoiler du tome 5 , dans cette histoire Dumby n'est pas encore mort mais malheureusement Sirius si !

**Résumé** :_ Harry en a marre d'être manipulé et se 'rebel', certains de ses pouvoirs cachés font alors leurs apparitions et notre Survivant subit une montée en puissance. DarkHarry_

Harry potter est de notre bien-aimée J.K.Rowling mais c'est moi qui écrit cette fanfic'

**Bonne lecture tout le monde !**

**_1er Chapitre_**

- _Putain…Suis-je bête à ce point !_S'exclama une voix pleine de rage. Des morceaux de parchemins brûlés fusérent dans la petite chambre du 4, privet drive.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'espère que tu te portes à merveilles chez ta tante et ton oncle. Je sais que le décès de Sirius a été un moment très dur mais dit toi qu'il aurait aimé que tu restes fort pour lui et pour la communauté sorcière toute entière ! De plus, tes amis sont là pour te soutenir… _

_J'aimerais que tu ne sortes pas de chez toi ces vacances car depuis l'attaque au Ministère, aucun endroit n'est plus sûr. Square Grimmaurd est très occupé ces temps-ci et tu ne pourras donc pas y passer le mois d'aout. Sois compréhensif je t'en prie, nous ne voulons que ton bien et tu es bien mieux au calme, loin de toute cette agitation._

_Je te souhaite de bonnes vacances et saches que si tu as un quelconque soucis, je suis à ta disposition par l'intermédiaire d' Hedwige. Tu sais que tu peux tout me confier, surtout si cela concerne le seigneur des ténèbres._

_Avec mes sincères salutations, Albus Dumbledore, actuel directeur de Poudlard._

Mais oui ! Et puis quoi encore ? Il me demande d'oublier Sirius comme si il n'avait plus d'importances. Il ne me met pas au courant des nouvelles qu'a provoqué le retour de Voldemort, il me bloque chez ces connards de Dursley pour soi-disant rester au calme alors que je me fais atrocément chier et me parle de mes 'amis', alors que les seules lettres que j'ai reçues d'eux me disaient qu'ils ne se péoccupaient que de ma 'cicatrice' et non de mon bien-être comme de vrais amis le feraient ! _Pour eux je ne suis qu'une arme…_

Il veut que je lui confie tout mes secrets pour qu'après il puisse encore mieux me contrôler ? Il allait en avoir des secrets…beaucoup de secrets, même s'ils sont faux, ce sont toujours des secrets, non ? (NdlA : vont en baver )

Si seulement Harry n'avait pas suivi Dumbledore tout ce temps… S'il avait pu arrêter d'être autant naïf et si peu sûr de lui. Les Dursley avaient fait du bon boulot ! Faut dire aussi que Dumby ne leur avait pas oposé grande résistance… Le vieux fou ne veut que le pouvoir, et pour le posséder, il doit en passer par Harry car c'est l'arme ultime contre Voldemort, enfin… si il arrive à le détruire – presque impossible avec le ridicule enseignement qu'il a eu- il sera oublié comme une sous-merde et jeté à Azkaban pour folie, comme quoi sa puissance lui aurait monter à la tête alors que la vérité sera juste que les sorciers auront peur de lui, peur de cet homme qui les aura tous sauvé ; quelle ironie !

Harry voulait devenir puissant, le plus grand mage de tout les temps. Ils seront tous à ses pieds et alors, il sera libre de se venger… Se venger de la mort de ses parents, de son enfance martyrisée, des hypocrites qui l'entoure… Pour cela, Harry était bien conscient qu'il lui faudrait apprendre toute les formes de magies existantes ainsi que les techniques de combat et de défenses… et d'une énorme motivation !

Une aura sombre, verte striée de violet et d'argent, se dégaga alors de son corps et lui indiqua spirituellemeent le chemin à suivre (NdlA : pratique, non ?). Alors qu'il plaçait une illusion de lui-même dans la maison grâce à de la magie sans baguettes et qu'il se dirigeait vers Poudlard sur son éclair de feu, ses pensées se faisaient plus cohérentes et une force sans nom pris possession de lui.

Arrivé à Pré-au-lard, il emprunta le chemin secret qui menait de la sorcière borgne à Honeyduk. Caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il se faufila discrètement, évitant les fantômes, jusqu'au toilettes abandonnées des filles et nouvellement de Mimi geignarde qui bizarrement, hanté maintenant la salle de bain des préfets depuis la fin de sa quatrième année.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la chambre des secrets de Salazar Serpantard, une évidence vint le frapper, tellement fort mentalement qu'il vacilla et du s'appuyer sur le mur à ses côtés. Pourquoi être donc aller à Gryffondor ? Avait-il passé 5 ans dans une mauvaise maison ? Le choixpeau lui avait bien dit qu'il aurait fait de grandes choses là-bas… Chez les serpents, il aurait été peut-être un peu mal accueilli au départ mais il aurait vite montré ses preuves et se serait fait de vrais amis fidèles. De plus, son don de fourchelang n'aurait posé aucun problèmes, au contraire. A Gryffondor, les autres ne l'acceptaient pas tel qu'il était. Il se devait d'être le toutou du Directeur, gentil et serviable qui aime les moldus et les sang-de-bourbes. N'avait-il donc pas appris a quel point les Dursley avaient été détestables avec lui ? Les moldus ont peur des sorciers et veulent les exterminer…c'est aussi simple que ça. Harry regretta alors toutes ses décisions qui n'avaient abouties à rien…

Le jeune homme secoua sa tête et eut, pour la première fois de sa vie, un sourire narquois et mauvais mais tellement franc qu'alors personne de son entourage n'aurait pu remarquer que ce jeune homme si sûr de lui et irradiant d'un intense puissance puisse être ,il y a à peine une heure, leur héros national ! Continuant sa marche jusqu'à l'immense salle où il avait autrefois combattu le basilic, il se plaça devant la tête géante de Salazar et parla en fourchelang tout en s'entaillant le poignet, faisant couler son sang, pour se faire enfin reconnaître comme héritier du serpentard. Même si son sang venait de Voldemort et non de ses parents, cela devrait suffire pour ouvrir la Porte.

En effet, la roche 'bu' le sang et Harry traversa le mur comme si c'était une illusion pour arriver dans une chambre. Mais pas n'importe quelle chambre ! Celle-ci, composée principalement des couleurs verts, argents et noirs, comporté une énorme bibliothèque à gauche. A droite se trouvait un grand bureau de très belle qualité sur lequel se trouvait des tas de parchemins, encres et plumes. Enfin, au fond, prés d'une baie vitrée donnant sur l'intérieur même du lac , sélevait un magnifique lit à baldaquin pour au moins 5 personnes sur lequel de faux serpents semblaient se mouvoir au rythme d'une lente musique leur donnant un effet hypnotique. Le jeune homme, conquit, observa quelques minutes le mouvement des algues se balançant au grès des courants d'eau. Il se sentit d'humeur poétique et une vague de bien-être l'envahit, de faire le bien autour de lui. En effet, bien que ses intentions étaient d'un certain côté mauvaise, surtout la façon dont il voulait s'y prendre pour asssouvir sa vengeance, Harry était foncièrement bon et sa magie, neutre.

Mais quelque chose dans la pièce clochait, alors, Harry, stupéfait, remarqua qu'après mille ans, la pièce ne comportait même pas une particule de poussière ou un signe de déterioration ! Alors même qu'il se posait cette question, une douce lumière rouge illumina le sol et il vit un gigantesque pentacle gravé à même la pierre. Des signes en latin étaient emprisonnés en son centre, il ne put déchiffrer que '_AETERNAM_'.

Ainsi donc, cette pièce semblait innafecté par les méandres du temps. De surpris, Harry fut extatique ! Quel meilleur endroit pour étudier ? Je pourrais y rester 10 ans, qu'il ne s'écoulerai même pas une seconde dans le monde réél. Pour vérifier cela, il sortit de la pièce pour poser sa montre au sol et retourna à la bibliothèque.

Là, il parcourut des yeux les différents sujets de lecture.

…_Magie du sang, Magie noire, Magie blanche, Magie neutre, Liens magiques, Protections magiques, Tortures, Forces élémentaire, Communion, Magie de l'esprit, Camouflage, Espionnage, Créatures magiques, Soins, Potions, Runes, Vie en haute société et héritage_… le dernier titre lui fit froncer les sourcils.

Il serait peut-être temps de faire un petit tour à Gringotts et de se relooker un peu…

Harry observa son reflet dans le gigantesque miroir en argent acroché à coté de son lit. Il n'y vit qu'un petit être maladif et maigre, aux cheveux en pétard et au beaux yeux verts cachés par une paire de lunettes rondes et cassées.

C'est beau les tatouages, non ?

Le temps des changements commence… Puis viendra l'assouvissement de mes désirs… 

_Voilou, ceci n'est qu'une avant première, le reste suivra chaque semaine !_

_Merci pour ceux ou celles qui laisse des **reviews**, c'est ma première fic ! Donnez-moi des conseils, merci._


	2. Chapter 2 : relookage

**Bien le bonjour, jeunes gens !**

Voici donc la suite de la fic' comme promis. J'updaterai tout les week-end.

Merci aux reviewers, je vous réponds ou vous remercie au début ou a la fin de chaque chapitre !

**Résumé** : _Harry en a marre d'être manipulé et se 'rebel', certains de ses pouvoirs cachés font alors leurs apparitions et notre Survivant subit une montée en puissance. DarkHarry_

Catalis : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Tu as été la première à m'en envoyer une, sa m'a fait une drôle d'impression J'ai appliqué ton conseil, merci. J'espère vivement que ce chapitre te plaira ainsi que les prochains.

jenni944 : Alors, HP/SS ? une question cruciale Mais non, je ne pense pas mettre Ryry avec Sev' , mais l'idée qu'il soit avec Draco, Voldemort ou un vampire m'a effleurée. Voila j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue ! Merci pour ta review, contente que l'histoire te plaise pour l'instant.

Zaika : Lol je vais essayer de me dépecher pour écrire la suite je mettrais des extraits de temps en temps à la fin de chaque chapitre de l'épisode suivant Heureuse que ma fiction te plaise.

Rowane : Merci pour ta review, j'écris j'écris !

Alatariel fellagunt : Très heureuse que tu es envie de découvrir la suite ! J'espère t'étonner ma is les vraies révélations se feront dans quelques chapitres ! Merci pour ton soutien.

kalika45 : Merci, t'en fait pas, ce chapitre est sensiblement plus long Mais l'histoire n'avance pas, c'est juste une question de mise au point sur Harry.

Ewilan PotterMerci pour ta review, voici la suite !

harrypottermanga : Merci beaucoup, j'adore tes fics' et je suis vraiment heureuse que tu lise la mienne ! Je mettrais la suite la semaine prochaine ou si j'ai vraiment beaucoup de reviews, un peu plus tôt. Voilou

Arkane : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Dans ce chapitre, son relookage se fait progressivement même si la séance de shopping dure quelques lignes J'espère que tu ne sera pas déçue, Harry est pour l'instant neutre et va toucher à toutes les formes de magie et ne sera pas vraiment un gros méchant mais plutôt un être absolument pas influençable, intelligent, rusé et puissant ! Sans oublier très sexy mais c'est sur qu'il aura un bon coté sadique.

amv-mangas. : Eh bien lucius/harry non, mais peut-être LV/Harry qui sait ? Je ferais un sondage sans doute mais j'aime bien l'idée de créer un nouveau personnage mystérieux ! Voilà, merci, j'espère que la suite va te plaire.

mya riddle snape : je te remercie pour ta review, elle me fait très plaisir compte tenu du fait que moi aussi j'ai lu certaine de tes fics et le suspens que tu laissé était horrible alors je me venge !niark niark lol Pour les couples, ben comme j'ai dit à jenni944, j'opterai plutôt pour draco, voldy ou un vampire je c pa trop encore mais c'est sur qu'il s'entendra bien avec les serpentards mais aussi avec une autre maison…je te laisse imaginer Si tu as une suggestion pour un couple, dis le je l'écouterai avec plaisir ! Bisous

YuLu-ChAn : Mersiiiiii, heureuse que mon style plaise, j'espère ne pas faire trop de fautes !

Alienor01 : Ehéhéhéhéhé Pour le tatouage…hum j'ai bien sûr ma petite idée pour cela je vais laisser un peu de suspens :p et la réaction de Dumbledore c'est pour le chapitre 4, tu ne vas pas être déçue, lol je me marre rien qu'en y pensant, j'espère que tu appréciera aussi. Merci pour ton conseil, tu as raison, j'applique j'applique !

Sahada : Ouai pour le tatouage il sera vivant mais je ne dis pas encore ce qu'il représentera La partie animagus sera pour plus tard. Merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir !

**Bonne lecture à tous**, faites moi part de vos impressions !

_**2eme Chapitre**_

POV Harry de temps en temps.

La potion bouillonna doucement, passant du bleu foncé à un vert clair. Bien, plus qu'à rajouter un crin de licorne et ça sera parfait ! Je vais enfin avoir un physique acceptable ! Ce con de Weasley a toujours été plus grand que moi et mon séjour chez les moldus m'a empêcher de grandir convenablement. De plus, même si j'ai de bons réflexes, mes muscles eux ne sont pas vraiment développés…

Harry eut une grimace qui se transforma rapidement en sourire quand à la pensée de sa décoction. Celle-ci lui permettra de prendre 30 centimètres et de favoriser le développement de sa masse musculaire. Bien sûr, pendant toute la durée que tiendra la potion, soit une bonne année, il devra faire continuellement de l'exercice pour s'entretenir.

Alors… A sa y est je l'ai, le _Manuel du guerrier_. Oulaaaaaaa ! Putain, me faudra bien 10 ans pour arriver à tout maîtriser ! Même si je suis dans une piece temporelle, avec mes études en magie et tout, j'aurai pas assez de patience ! (En effet, quand il avait du aller dérober les ingrédients nécessaires à sa potion, il avait regarder la montre qu'il avait laisser dehors et avait remarquer que pas une minute ne s'était écoulée dehors alors qu'il était resté plus d'une heure dans la chambre ou '_la planque'_ comme il aimait l'apeler maintenant)

Harry, angoissé, feuilleta rapidement les centaines de pages puis se dirigea vers le rayon magie noire. _Je suis sûr qu'il doit y avoir un moyen de passer ça et de…hum tricher en quelques sortes _Alors, fouillons un peu, _Comment augmenter sa puissance ?_ intéressant mais c'est pas encore ça, _Inscrire des connaissances en soi grâce à sa mémoire visuelle_, ouaiiiiichhh pas mal ! Mais ça serais plutôt pour d'autres bouquins, celui des arts martiaux est bien trop fournis et y a pleins d'images super mal dessinées qui pourraient induire mon cerveau en erreur donc nan,… ahhhh si je sais ! **Eclair de génie TILT **j'ai plus qu'à regarder plein de films moldus japonnais ! Y a des trucs déments !

Et c'est ainsi que notre futur mage en puissance de 15 ans se ballada joyeusement en plein cœur du Londres moldu pour dérober des tas et des tas de vidéos ainsi qu'une télévision avec écran plasma géant pour , disait-il, avoir une meilleure optimisation de l'image (NdlA : qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas pour notre Ryry chériiiii).

De retour à 'la planque', il installa le matériel mais désenchanta bien vite quand il remarqua que

1 : Il n'y avait pas d'éléctricité à Poudlard

2 : Encore moins de prises éléctriques

3 : De table basse pour y mettre la télé

4 : De canapés pour la regarder

Misèreeeeeee, je suis trop bête c'est pas croyable, comment je vais faire ?

Je me rappelle qu'Hermione avait ensorcelée son walkman à cause des ondes de magies du collège qui perturbaient son fonctionnement mais il avait des piles ! pas des putains de branchements éléctriques ! Bon alors, je me rappelle avoir lu quelque part « _La magie est le tout » _donc si j'interprète bien, avec la magie je pourrai tout faire vu que tout viens de la magie…

Un coup de baguette plus tard, dans le mur devant son lit était encastré l'écran plasma, connecté à la magie des murs de Poudlard et commandé à distance par baguette magique.

- Waouh trop style ! jubila Harry. C'est vraiment cool de pouvoir faire de la magie ! J'ai vraiment hâte de recevoir mes Buses et ma lette d'admission au second cycle.

Le Survivant passa très exactement une semaine non-stop à regarder les films, lorsqu'il s'endormait la télé se mettait en pause automatiquement. Il se goinfrait de charcuterie, coca, gateaux et bonbons ainsi que la potion qu'il avait faite, à son étonnement, très vite.

Il a du grossir à fond me diriez-vous très justement ?

Eh bien figurez-vous que notre petit chanceux s'était juste rappelé un sort fort pratique que les filles se servait régulièrement et qui faisait la Une des discussions 'intelligentes'. Un sort mi-glamour mi-metamorphose. Lorsque vous ingériez un aliment gras ou plein de calories, celui-ci se transformait automatiquement en fruit ( NdlA : Ze veuuuuuuu !). Pratique, très pratique. Il avait bien fait d'écouter Cho quelque fois, même si c'était une vraie plaie !

Bien, maintenant passons à la pratique ! La théorie c'est bien beau, mais encore faut-il savoir l'appliquer ! (NdlA : tiens sa me rappelle les maths…-.-')

Il métamorphosa sont lit en mannequin magique, c'est-à-dire une copie d'un homme de poid et de taille moyenne qui ne peut pas bouger mais possède un faible bouclier défensif pour faire plus réaliste (un truc appris en cours de duel). Les heures passèrent et Harry continuait sans relâche à exercer tout les coups qu'il venait d'apprendre, à améliorer sa souplesse etc… Mais au bout d'un certain temps, le 'gryffondor qui n'aime plus trop être un gryffondor' commença à sérieusement s'ennuyer. S'aidant d'un sort de magie noire et de magie d'esprit, il créa l'illusion que du vrai sang s'écoulait des blessures du cobaye. Hum….pas très catholique ça, Ryry ! Même très très sadikkkkkk Mwahahaha !Hum fin bref, reprenons ! Malheureusement une illusion c'est bien beau mais ça ne fait pas tout ! Aussi, Harry s'aida de la magie du sang pour faire apparaître du vrai sang bien poisseaux et rouge, avec l'odeur qui va avec et tout. Vachement pratique ces livres.

Et c'est ainsi que Harry se passionna pour la magie du sang, la magie noire et la magie d'esprit, une forme très nébuleuse et apparenté à la légilimencie et occlumencie.

Mais nous reviendrons sur ce sujet plus tard, là c'est le relooking qui est important !

Trop coolllll , se dit Harry. Je commence déjà à avoir une belle musculature et j'ai pris15 centimètre, c'est génial ! Mais franchement, les lunettes et les fringues de Dudley c'est pas trop ça. Il faudrait vraiment que je retire de l'argent à Gringotts… Mais on va me reconnaître ! Allez hop, direction Magie Glamour ! (NdlA : ben ouai ! faut bien que les filles ai aussi une magie sympa rien que pour elles ! pas vrai ?)

La lundi 18 Juillet très exactement, à 8h du matin, toute la gente féminine sorcière et même masculine put, avec plaisir, se délecter de la merveilleuse vision de ce jeune homme qui semblait à premiere vue être blond aux yeux bleux , avec un regard charmeur et un sourire aguicheur, habillé d'une magnifique robe de bataille argenté ouverte sur le devant nous laissant entrepercevoir des habits de luxe en cuir de haute qualité moulant certaines formes tyiquement masculines. Si à cet instant-là, tout les sorciers qui le mattaient pouvait savoir que ce jeune homme était, il y a à peine 10min, un petit sorcier de bientôt 16 ans, à l'esprit sadique et révolutionnaire et aux fringues usés métamorphosés pour une date limite, nul doute qu'il se serait alors produit un évanouissement collectif que les aurors aurait mis sur le dos du mage noir !

Harry avait était fort supris de découvrir des sort Glamours dans la bibliothèque personnelle de Salazar Serpentard. Le maître des serpents a sans doute de nombeaux secrets cachés, autant dans sa vie privé qu'à Poudlard ! Enfin, ce sort de camouflage était rudement pratique. Allez un petit tour à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Une simple formalité vu qu'il avait la clef et les sorts glamours étant fréquents, les gobelins ne posèrent aucune question. Il avait même trouvé une lettre très étrange sur le seuil de son coffre, mais pressé, avait décidé de l'ouvrir plus tard à l'abri au cas où il s'agisse d'un piège ou d'une farce. ( N'oublions pas que Harry Potter est un sorcier très très connu. )

Maintenant, SHOPPING !

_( La scène qui va suivre peut être éprouvante pour les personnes non compatibles aux surcharges vestimentaire et aux dépenses astronomiques, je vous suggère donc de passer cette étape sinon savourez et imaginez-vous à sa place… :p si vous trouvez cela trop long faudra vous en prendre à Arkane ! )  
_

* * *

Pour Harry, la priorité est les magasins moldus. Il ne connaît pas vraiment la mode sorcière et Poudlard n'aide pas, vu qu'ils ont tous des uniformes ! Et en week-end, l'exemple des ses ex-meilleurs amis n'est pas vraiment à suivre. Ainsi donc, les _'Nouvelles Galeries For You'_, un très grand magasin comportant plusieurs étages lui parut des plus appropriés pour bien commencer une magnifique journée. 

Rez-de-chaussée, cosmétiques, 1er étage, vêtements pour femme, 2ème étage, vêtements pour jeune femme, 3ème étage, vêtements pour enfants, 4ème étage, BONHEUR ! Vêtements pour mec ! Heureux, Harry se jeta de l'escalier roulant et atterit devant un magnifique assortiment de…cravates. Hu ? Des cravates ? des costumes ? des pantalons noirs raides pour des fonctionnaires ? c'est quoi ça ?

Tout dépité, Ryry souffla et leva les yeux au ciel, enfin, plus précisément sur une pancarte accroché au-dessus de sa tête avec marqué : _« 5ème étage : Mode adolescents, nouvelle collection ! » _Espoir ! Alors qu'Harry se précipitait vers le paradis, il aperçut du coin de l'œil une très belle cravate verte-argent. Tiens tiens tiens…Cela lui donna des idées, quoi de mieux de faire enrager, tout à fait innocement bien sûr, son cher directeur, sa chère directric de maison et ses chers amis ! Sans parler de Roguichou! Bien, une idée à mettre en action, mais Harry s'en occuperait plus tard, d'abord acheter l'essentiel.

Rayon pantalon, Harry ne trouvait pas son bonheur. Il n'aimait pas vraiment le beige ou le bleu à part les jeans, mais ils serraient trop. Alors il se dirigeait vers un autra rayon où étaient accrochés des tas et des tas de pantalons en jeans informes. Mais c'est quoi ces trucs se demanda t-il ? Sa doit sans doute donné un style sympa sinon ça serait pas en vente ! Alors il en pris 3 bleus simples et 2 noirs avec des lanières attachés aux poches arrières. Il essaya le tout dans les cabines d'essayages et découvrir que sa faisait un style trop cool ! En plus, c'était très décontract et large, on s'y sentait drôlement bien. Maintenant les chemises. Il y en avait de toute les couleurs ! Il décida donc de mettre son plan en execution et d'en prendre seulement des noires, vertes et argents. De plus, qui aimerait s'habiller en jaune et rouge franchement ? Puis ça lui allait tellement bien ! Ca moulait ses nouvelles formes duent aux muscles, il pensa même à rester indéfiniment sous cette forme, mais le sort lui prenait de l'énergie et ses yeux verts lui manquaient .

Après chemises et pantalons, direction les ceintures, bonnets, en gros : les accessoires. Il prit des ceintures en cuir très classes mais fut étrangement attiré par des ceintures style cloutés genre goth. Elles lui plaisaient vraiment et décida de les prendre. Enfin, les bonnets. Il avait vu des panneau d'affichages dans le magasins avec des hommes portant des bonnets et sa rendait vraiment bien. Il décida d'en essayer et quelques un et même si ça s'accorder parfaitement avec son visage et lui donnait un air mystérieux, ses cheveux en désordre rebiqués au bord du bonnet et sa faisait vraiment ringard. Il en acheté donc un seul, noir, et se rendit ensuite directement chez le coiffeur.

Celui-ci, effaré par le désordre des cheveux du jeune homme, se précipita sur lui, ciseaux à la main. Il lui fit une coupe courte mais pas trop non plus pour ne pas qu'il ressemble à un militaire et lui dresse quelques mèches en pointes. Ca le changeait vraiment et avec ses baggy, il aurait fière allure avec un mélange de nonchalance mais de classe indiscutable.

En sortant du coiffeur, il vit un boutique de vêtements en cuir et, curieux, s'y rendit de suite. La-bas, il tomba instantanément amoureux d'un manteau en cuir assé long mais pas excessivement avec un sweat intégré dedans dont on envoyé dépassé la capuche dans le dos, trop style ! Il observa aussi les pantalons en cuir noir mais trouva ça un peu trop…hum 'moulant' mais hyper sexy. Aussi, en achéta t-il 2 qu'il ne mettrait qu'à des occasions spéciales.

Son porte-monnaie se faisait de plus en plus léger et la faim se ressentait. Harry se décida donc de manger un vrai repas dans un grand restaurant, car il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un restau de toute sa vie, puis de flâner un peu au chemin de traverse.

Sin dîner fut somptueux et Harry ne regretta vraiment pas l'argent que ça lui avait coûté. Ensuite, il se dirigea comme prévu au chemin de traverse. Cela lui faisait vraiment bizarre de marcher au milieu de tout ces sorciers sans se faire devisager à cause de sa cicatrice. Malgrès qu'il ne fut pas sous son apparence originelle, il faut croire que le destin de Harry soit d'être regardé ou admiré car de nombreux regards en coin se posèrent sur lui, mais juste pour le maté, rien d'autre Une boutique tout à fait particulière attira son atention. En effet, un magasins tagué façon moldu en plein chemin de traverse, voilà qui a de quoi étonné ! _'Magic Tatoo, piercing, tatouages éphèmeres ou à vie' _, ok le nom explique tout ! Excité par l'idée de se faire un tatouage, de se donné un peu de personnalité qui lui faisait cruellement défaut, Harry entra dans la boutique. Il n'y avait pas grand-monde, aussi attendit il assis sur une chaise. Mais lorsqu'il entendit une personne dire ce qu'elle souhaitait, il se rendit compte que lui n'avait aucune idée ! Il se mit alors à étudier les différents dessins qui étaient accrochés sur le mur mais ne trouvait rien qui lui convenât.

Alors qu'il boudait, se demandant quel dessin lui conviendrait, le tatoueur vint le voir.

- Bonjour monsieur, vous désirez ?

- Hum eh bien…Harry rougit. J'aurais aimé me faire tatouer mais je ne trouve rien à ma convenance !

- Effectivement, ça pose un problème, dit gentiment l'homme. Tenez, je vous donne mon catalogue, comme ça vous pourrez choisir mais vous êtes quand même un peu jeune, fit-il remarquer.

- Ah bon ? Harry souleva un sourcil. Sous cette forme il faisait facilement 20 ans.

- Il faut du temps pour atteindre son plein potentiel en magie et connaître ses moindres défaults! A par si vous voulait vous faire un tatouage éphémère comme me demande souvent les jeunes.

- Non, j'en aimerai un définitif, mais en quoi la magie s'y mèle t-elle ? demande curieusement le jeune homme.

- Lorsque j'ancre le dessin en vous, votre magie se l'appoprie et peut le faire apparaître à n'importe quel endroit de votre corps. Mais pour cela, il faut que vous soyez en parfaite harmonie avec votre magie. Par exemple, un collègien de Poudlard ne pourra jamais avoir un tatouage car celui-ci se désintégrerai immédiatement et il aura souffert pour rien ! rit le tatoueur, amusé.

- Euh….souffert ? Harry était –légèrement- inquiet.

- Oui, le tatoueur eut un sourire sadique, un tatouage ne se fait point sans mal mon garçon.

Après avoir remercié le tatoueur, Harry partit bien décidée à revenir quand il aurait réussi à mater sa magie. Il passa rapidement dans un magasin de botanique et acheta quelques ingrédients, puis repartit toujours sur son éclair de feu vers Poudlard.

* * *

_( Shopping fini, il y aura d'autres scènes dans les prochains chapitres mais moins fournis.)_

Alors qu'il marchait dans le tunnel qui menait à 'la planque', il entendit un faible sifflement. Intrigué, Harry alla dans sa direction non sans avoir pris sa baguette dans sa main. C'est avec étonnement qu'il découvrit un tableaut, tout seul accroché en plein milieu d'un mur sans ornemments ni teintures. Cette peinture représenté un homme habillé d'une longue robe rouge, qui avait un air doux et narquois sur son visage. Il avait des cheveux sombres et ses yeux verts le fixait intensément.

- Salut ! Enfin t'arrive ! J'attends depuis longtemps moi ! s'écria l'homme.

- Et vous êtes ? demanda prudemment Harry.

- Tssss ces jeunes alors, même pas capable de reconnaître The fondateur !

Puis, devant le regard toujours ahuri de Harry, il s'expliqua :

- Ben Salazar Serpentard c'est moi ! J'espère que t'as entendu parler de moi quand même ? Le dernier garçon qu'est arrivé içi n'avait aucun sens de l'humour et il m'a accroché dans ce coin perdu ! C'est une honte ! Espéront que tu sois différent.

- Attendez ! Vous êtes bien en train de me dire que l'homme sanguinaire, le mage noire qui veut tuer tout les sangs-de-bourbe, qui à quitter l'école en y laissant un basilic, c'est vous ?

- Euh, Salazar parut gêné, ben depuis l'époque je suis mort lol Là je ne suis qu'une peinture ! nuance. Pis finalement j'ai laissé tomber ces idéaux à la con, je préfère rester tranquille dans mon coin que foutre la merde sur la planète ! Déclama t'il en faisant un clin d'œil.

- Vous êtes vraiment bizarre, je pensais pas que vous étiez si sympa !

- Ca fait mille ans que je suis là, petit. Quand t'es tout seul, t'essaye de faire le plus d'humour possible pour éloigner l'isolement…

Salazar parut si triste, que cela serra le cœur d'Harry. Alors il proposa :

- Si vous voulez, je vous ramène dans votre chambre, c'est là que je me suis installé et comme ça on pourra discuter et vous pourrez m'aider dans mon enseignement !

- C'est ok pour moi ! Faut vraiment te changer mon bonhomme, niveau physique c'est acceptable mais alors ton visage, tes émotions, ton pouvoir qui flotte autour de toi sans aucun contrôle ça fait, hum excuse moi mais sa fait vraiment pitié !

- Merci, grogna le survivant. Bon allez je vous embarque !

C'est alors que Harry eut un nouveau compagnon et il en été très heureux car sa chambre lui parut moins vide maintenant et son entraînement ira bien plus vite avec un professeur compétent à ses côtés. Mais quelque chose lui taraudait l'esprit :

- Désolé mais je peux te demander une chose ?

- Tout ce que tu veux ! Ca me fait vraiment du bien de discuter.

- Pourquoi t'as une robe rouge ? T'es pas censé aimer le vert ?

A ces mots, Salazar, très géné, fit en rougissant :

- C'est pas ma faute, c'est Godrichou qui a voulu que le peintre me peigne la robe en rouge. Je voulais pas mais il avait de…très bons arguments !

Cette fois, le sourire se fit pervers et Harry, halluciné, se dit que finalement il y a mille ans les relations Gryffondors/ Serpentards étaient toute autres ! Puis il remarqua le regard de Salazar sur lui et ses yeux qui brillaient étrangements, olalalalala sur qui il était tombé encore !

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Dans le troisième chapitre vous attend un rêve complêtement délirant, je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire ! Espéront qu'il vous plaira_


	3. Chapter 3 : blanc ou noir?

**Rebonjour everybody !**

Voici mon 3ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à tout ceux qui suivent ma fiction.

**Résumé** : _Harry en a marre d'être manipulé et se 'rebel', certains de ses pouvoirs cachés font alors leurs apparitions et notre Survivant subit une montée en puissance. DarkHarry_

**Disclaimer** : Le monde est à J.K.Rowling mais l'histoire c'est mwa qui l'écrit !

_Réponse aux reviews_

Catalis : Honneur aux premières Merci pour tes encouragements !

Mya riddle snape : je suis vraiment contente que tu es autant d'entousiasme pour la suite, mais je suis désolé de t'apprendre que toute tes attentes devront attendre la semaine prochaine, jour de la rentré à Poudlard. Ca me fait aussi très plaisir ta réaction face à Sal' la relation qu'il a eut avec Godric sera relaté un peu plus tard néanmoins. Bisous !

Alienor01 : merci pour tes félicitations ! Et désolé de ne pas faire de Harry un animagus, je trouve que ça fait trop cliché mais il aura des compagnons, certes bizarres, pour le protéger. Merci pour ta reviews ça fait très plaisir, kissss.

Arkane : lool contente que son relooking t'es plût !Dans ce chapitre , Sal' à plus un rôle d'informateur et de mentor, il se révélera bien plus interessant à certains moments de l'hisoire où il fera de courtes apparitions humoristiques ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Bisouxxx

666Naku : Merci pour les encouragements ! Bisous

Dramyre : Une fan de Sal' ? lol dans 2 ou3 chapitre viendra l'explication de la rencontre entre les 2 fondateurs, ça va chauffer ! Merci pour ta reviewwwwwwwww !

Eiliss : Alala la c'est une fan de Griffy Dans cette histoire je ne fais pas trop honneurs au gryffondor mais leur fondateur ratrappe tout !

Touraz : Merci merci mon orgueil d'auteur est comblé Vive les Harry rebelle !lol

Angi : Alors, Harry tend plutôt pour un semi-dark il est vrai, c'est surtout un rebel dans l'âme qui ne veut pas vraiment faire du mal mais au fil de l'histoire tu découvrira qu'il n'est pas si innocent que ça…Ses actions se feront plus violentes et sa clémence va peu à peu disparaître. Merci pour tes reviews !

Zaika : Waouh la passionnée lol Dans les prochains épisodes monsieur va vite accepter sa part serpentardesque J'espère que cela te plaira ! Bisous voici la suite !

Alatariel fellagunt : Voici la suite tant attendue ! Merci pour ta reviews, ce chapitre est sensiblement plus long je suis contente lol. Kisss

Sahada : Que de flatteries ! C'est trop pour mon humble personne Merci beaucoup pour l'attention, gros bisous ! En espérant que mes pouvoirs divins agissent aussi sur ce chapitre-ci lol

Meri-Chan91 : Contente que tu apprécies, merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir !

_**Voilou, bonne lectureuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh**_**_!  
_**

* * *

**_- 3ème Chapitre : _**

Harry était fort content des changements qui avaient eu lieu sur son apparence physique et sa cappacité aux arts martiaux.

A l'aube de son anniversaire dans sa planque, Harry pensait à ses ex-meilleurs amis qui devaient se pelotter comme pas possible. Quoique, dans le monde réél, le temps en était resté au 18 juillet, à peine le début des vacances. Il devait faire attention à Granger et Weasley car si sont comportement changait trop, ils le rapporteraient au vieux givré citronné et il aurait de graves ennuies. Dumby était assez fou pour l'emprisonner en attente de la bataille finale !

D'ailleurs, en parlant de 'bataille finale', Harry n'était plus du tout sûr de vouloir combattre Voldemort. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il voulait acquérir une grande puissance magique surtout pour se faire accepter comme un allié potable par son ennemi juré.

Malheureusement, bien qu'il n'aime pas les moldus ni les gens du Ministère, torturer gratuitement des inconnus n'était pas pour lui plaire, à moins qu'il ait une dent contre eux, bien entendu !

Il alla parler des ses doutes à Salazar, celui étant négativement neutre, il pourrait sans aucun doute le conseiller.

- Dis-moi Sal'…

- Oui petit ? demanda celui-ci, curieux de savoir les pensées secrètes de son apprenti.

- Hum eh bien, je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis avec mes convictions…

Sal' poussa un petit soupir peiné, et répondit :

- Surtout Harry, ne fait que ce que ton cœur ou ton instinct te dicte. Pas ce que les gens attendent de toi ou ce que l'on t'ordonne. Pense à la répartition des maisons, lorsque tu n'avais qu' onze ans. Ron t'as dit que la maison des Serpentards n'était faite que pour des futurs mages noires, tu as pris peur et à accouru à Gryffondor alors que ta place était là-bas. Or, tu sais très bien maintenant que ce n'est pas vrai. Tout les Serpentards en grande majorité on eu une certaine éducation qui les as plus souvent menée vers la magie noire, mais aucun n'est vraiment mauvais. Ils auraient pu constituer une force pour toi car ils t'auraient appris à canaliser tes émotions, te contrôler et apprendre une nouvelle magie. De plus, ils sont bien plus loyaux que ces maudits Gryffondors, qui eux, font partie de la populace qui ne te considère que comme une arme, prête à être sacrifié pour leur propre 'bien'.

- Je comprends… Et dire que je suis ennemi avec Draco, il faudra que je rectifie cela à la rentrée, je sais qu'il n'est pas vraiment méchant et il a bien changé cette dernière année. Si je parviens à m'en faire un ami, alors j'aurais le soutiens de bien des Serpentards…

- Et voilà Harry ! rit le mage en levant les yeux au ciel, enfin au plafond ou au haut du cadre, comme vous voulez

- Quoi ? s'écria le jeune homme. Vous trouvez que ce n'est pas une bonne idée n'est-ce pas ?…Ou alors vous vous en fichez de moi…

Alors qu'il partait d'une démarche traînante, le poids du monde sur ses frêles épaules, Salazard parla avec douceur :

- Voyons, tu sais bien que je me préoccupe beaucoup de toi ! Non, en fait, je voulais dire que tu as un plan typiquement Serpentard ( et je sais ce que je dis, je suis moi-même The SERPENTARD) Tu veux te servir de lui pour arriver à tes fins, mais en même temps cela sera très bénéfique pour toi car tu as vraiment besoin d'un très bon ami de ton âge à qui te confier.

- Ah…cool !

- Mouais, fin bref, mais pourais-tu me dire exactement se que tu serais capable faire dans cette guerre ? Seras-tu espion, soldat, ministre, professeur.. ?

- Euh et bien j'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi mais je sais que ma place est sur le terrain. Je ne pourrais jamais être espion pour Voldemort car déjà je veux être un allié et pas un ptit mangemort qui rapporte tout, ni travailler au ministère car je péterai vite un boulon tellement ils sont coincés et professeur c'est une bonne idée mais je suis vraiment trop jeune pour l'instant, je préférerai attende la fin de la guerre ou bien d'avoir au moins 25 ans.

- Mais sinon, je sais que j'ai changé. Que je ne suis plus le petit bébé qui avait besoin que tout le monde le protège, qui ne comprenait rien à ses rêves etc…Tuer, je m'en fous si l'autre personne veut me faire du mal. Et puis je t'avouerai que ces temps-ci je me sens d'humeur sadique…

Harry eut un petit sourire méchant qui dévoila ses dents et les fit étinceler, un vrai petit sado !

Serpentard était mort de rire, et ce bidonné dans son tableau en voyant son apprenti comme ça, une lueur presque perverse dans les yeux. C'est qu'il avait changé le survivant ! Mais Sal' le trouvais encore trop mou, trop dépendant des paroles des autres, il laissait vite abandonné son idée car dès que cela venait de lui, il pensait que c'était voué à l'echec.

A présent, ce fut Sal' qui eut une mimique indentique à celle d'Harry. Celui-ci, peut à l'aise, se demanda ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit tordu de son maître.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- A ton prochain entraînement, très intensif j'ai dans l'idée ! Hihihihihi

- Euhhhh, Harry n'était pas franchement rassuré, c'est quoi le programme ?Et puis depuis quand tu connais Yoda ? c'est moldu nan ?

- Yoda ? Alors toi aussi tu le connais ? Bien sûr que non ce n'est pas moldu ! C'est un super maître que j'ai découvert dans une boîte noire avec un drôle d'écran, un peut comme celui qu'est dans la chambre tiens. Vraiment, c'est un monde génial la-bas ! Mais j'ai jamais pu y retourner…

Harry, complêtement hébété, du ce jeter le maléfice de mutisme pour ne pas se briser les tympans tellement le fou rire le prenait.

- Si tu veux, je te le remontrerai…

- Vrai ? Tu ferais ça ?

Sal' semblait excité comme une puce.

- Mais oui, alala je suis trop bon…

- Hum et dans tout les sens du terme Harry, fit-il en clignant de l'œil.

Le jeune homme rougit comme pas possible et commença à balbutier.

- Alallala, ça aussi vas falloir qu'on l'arrange, comment voudras-tu savoir draguer si t'es même pas capable de te tenir tranquille si quelqu'un te drague ? Bien, je rajoute ça au programme !

- NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

* * *

_Et c'est ainsi que ce passa 2 ans d'entraînements intensifs, principalement basé sur l'esprit, le caractère, la manipulation, les rituels et la canalisation. Sans oublier le sport._

Harry était sorti plusieurs fois pour acheter de nombreuses petites choses utiles tel que des accessoires de magie ou même tout simplement draguer. Ainsi, dans le monde sorcier il était déjà le 29 Aout.

Alors qu'Harry gambadait joyeusement au chemin de traverse en lançant des clins d'œil charmeurs à toute les belles jeunes filles ainsi qu'à tout les bels hommes, on aurait pu remarquer que monsieur avait gardé son vrai visage mais aussi que l'on n'aurait pas vraiment pu le reconnaître simplement en le croisant dans le rue sauf examen minutieux.

Sa musculature s'était bien développée en ce 29 aout, ses cheveux avaient poussé et il se les attachés en catogan trouvant bien plus sexy que les cheveux courts d'avant. Mais ce qui stupéfiait le plus était sans doute le fait qu'il paraisse avoir plus 18 ans que 16 ans. Il avait fini de grandir pour atteindre un bon mètre 85 et il en était très fier car pour observer autour de vous en pleine foule c'est vraiment pratique ainsi que pour impressionner. De plus, un étrange papillon sombre le suivait comme son ombre. Ces pouvoirs s'étaient tellement accrus en ces 2 ans que même Salazar Serpentard lui-même en était impressionné. Mais il y était aussi pour quelque chose car pour l'anniversaire d'Harry, il lui avait enseigner une technique de magie très particulière…

_Flash Back_

- Joyeux anniversaire Harry mon poussin !

- Euh merci, Sal', dit celui-ci en observant stupéfait mais heureux le sorcier qui gesticulait comme un malade dans son cadre. Fais gaffe tu risque de tombé du cadre, c'est très gentil que tu t'en souviennes, ça me fait très plaisir.

Le regard de Sal', qui était passé d'à moitié taré à très pensif en attendant la deuxième phrase de son protégé à propos du cadre, se ressaisit et expliqua :

- Eh bien en fait, j'ai un cadeau pour toi ! J'espère vraiment que tu voudras, ça serait génial !

- T'as un cadeau ? Pour moi ? Cool c'est super ! Mais comment t'as fait alors que t'es un tableau ? Fit le jeune homme soupsonneux.

- La connaissance, jeune disciple, la connaissance !

Le silence se fit 1minute, 2 minutes, 3 minutes puis la longueur d'un épisode d'Happy Tree Friends, de Naheulbeuk, de léchage de glace, de…Tututututut, fin bref, cela faisait quelques instants que le temps passait s'en que personne ne réagisse. Puis un voix soucieuse s'éleva :

- Harry ? t'as un problème ?

- Ben c'est toi ouai, j'attends depuis tout à l'heure que tu parles.

- Moi j'attendais ta réaction.

- Moi j'attendais ton explication.

- Moi je voulais faire un effet d'incompréhension.

- Moi j'attend que t'explique !

Re-silence….

- MAIS PARLE !

- Ok ok ok, enfin non. Tant que tu ne manifestera pas ce que j'attends de toi, je ne te révélerai rien !

- Ok : Ô Grand Maître vénéré, voudriez-vous bien, dans toute votre splendeur et votre clémence, vouloir m'accorder votre tendre cadeau et ainsi faire de ma triste personne, l'homme le plus heureux de la galaxie toute entière. Merci d'avance et veuillez agréer, Monsieur, l'assurance de ma considération distinguée. _(NdlA : ça serait pas à la fin des lettres de colles au lycée qu'y a ça ?)_

Sal' grommela un moment mais au fond de lui, même si c'était du cinéma, la phrase de Harry le flattait énormément. Il décida alors de lui révéler une technique magique qui s'était perdu il y a mille ans et que seul lui connaissait. Harry, très interessé, l'écouta étonné d'apprendre qu'on pouvait couper sa magie, et la modeler pour en créer un animal magique pourvu de conscience qui pourra autant fusionner avec vous que se promenait à vos côtés et vous défendre.

Alors que Harry s'essayait à l'exercice de tout son cœur, un effroyable doute s'empara de lui.

- Mais Sal' ! C'est de la magie noire !

- Euh pas vraiment ça n'a jamais été répértorié en fait, répondit celui-ci, goguenard. Mais c'est vrai qu'on pourrait penser que c'est dans le même style que les horcruxes.

- C'est quoi les horcruxes ?

Sal' parut étonné un instant qu'il ne le sache pas et expliqua :

- Et bien c'est une partie de ton âme que tu t'arraches pour la placer dans un objet et comme cela, si tu meurs un autre toi peut réapparaître. C'est plutôt pratique mais je trouve cela trop dégoutant. Même moi je n'ai jamais essayé.

- C'est vrai c'est horrible ! Ca serait bien du style à Voldemort ça…

Harry se fit pensif puis rajouta :

- Peut-être devrais-je en parler à Dumby après tout. Même si je le déteste, il pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose contre ça.

- Quoi ? Il ne te l'as pas dit c'est pour ça que tu ne le savais pas, ne lui dit rien ce n'est pas la peine.

- Comment ça il le savait déjà ?

- En tant que tableau trèèèèèèès connu, j'ai mon cadre dans le bureau de Dumbledore et même s'il ne m'aime pas, il ne pourra jamais me décrocher ! Fin bref, je l'ai attendu parler à certaines personnes des horcruxes et ils paraissaient en avoir découvert un. D'après eux, il y en aurait beaucoup d'autres. C'est vraiment bizarre qu'il ne t'en ai pas parlé car tu es le plus concerné. Si tu dois le tuer pour rien et risquer ta vie pour rien, il ne restera plus rien du 'Héros' du peuple sorciers. Enfin, dans la mesure où tu voudrais toujours te battre contre lui même si là tu es plus enclin à le rejoindre.

- C'est vrai…Alors pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment…peut-être voudrait-il tout simplement avoir la gloire pour lui et attraper tout les horcruxes pour avoir Voldemort à sa merci… Ou alors il pense que t'es trop gamin pour l'apprendre et que tu n'y comprendrais rien. De sa part, c'est sans doute l'excuse la plus probable.

- Rahhhhhh ! Ce vieux fou se croit tellement supérieur à penser que je suis trop naïf… Bon sa m'énerve, je continue l'exercice.

Il lui fallut un mois entier pour y arriver et maintenant l'on pouvait voir un serpent s'enrouler autour de son cou, car c'était le seul animal avec lequel il pouvait discuter, ou quand il voulait se faire discret, en papillon bleu nuit qui voletait et se posait sur son épaule. Cette apparence de papillon parut très amusante pour Sal' mais il reconnu que ça créait un effet bizarre près du jeune homme et que c'était diablement efficace.

_Fin du Flash Back_

Mais si Harry était en plein cœur de Londres sorciers ce n'était pas pour draguer mais pour s'acheter des petits gadgets fort pratiques ainsi que de mettre au point certaines affaires à Gringotts sans oublier son fameux tatouage qu'il espérait être en mesure de se faire tatouer…

Il se rendit d'abord chez Fleury & Bott pour acheter les livres pour sa 6ème année. En effet, il avait installer un sort au 4 privet drive pour faire en sorte que dès que des chouettes amenaient du courrier, une clochette dans sa planque l'avertissait. Ainsi, il avait vite transplané pour aller cherche sa lettre et avait enlevé le sort juste après car il savait que personne d'autre ne lui envérait de lettres ces vacances.

Lorsqu'il l'avait ouverte, il avait découvert ses résulats au Buses qui ne le décevaient pas du tout. Il avait eu Effort Exceptionnel dans pratiquement toute les matières sauf acceptable en histoire de la magie. Par contre, il était très fier d'avoir eu Optimal en métamorphose et sortilèges ainsi que les félicitations du jury en défense contre les forces du mal. Il pouvait ainsi choisir 5 matières plus une option qu'il étudierait jusqu'à sa 7ème année pour passer ses ASPICs. Ainsi, il prit métamorphose, défense contre les forces du mal, sortilèges, potion et soins aux créatures magiques car il sentait d'étranges affinités avec toute les créatures magiques qu'il rencontrait. Pour son option, il ne savait pas encore.

Après avoir acheté ses livres et observé consciencieusement tout les étudiants qu'il croisait, il se dirigea vers Mme Guipure.

Il entra dans la boutique, faisant sonner un petit carillon aux notes claires.

- Bienvenue chez Mme Guipure, prêt-à-porter ! Que souhaitez-vous monsieur ?

- Bonjour, chère madame, fit Harry en clignant de l'œil, faisant rougir la sorcière. J'aimerais avoir de nouvelles robes ainsi qu'un nouvel uniforme pour Poudlard.

Cette demande étonna la vendeuse. Que faisait ce jeune homme à Poudlard ? Il devait bien avoir 20 ans !

Une moue charmante fit dissiper tout ses doutes et elle parti vite dans les rayons, pour 'satisfaire' tout les besoins de son client. Elle lui demanda de quelles couleurs il voulait ses robes, quels modèles etc…

- Eh bien, du vert ferait très bien ressortir mes yeux et le noir ajoute à ma classe naturelle. Des manches ample seraient fort pratique et si elles étaient resserrées à ma taille cela fera moins l'impression d'un sac.

Le regard de la vieille sorcière approuva cette constatation et comme elle n'avait pas de modèles exactement comme cela, elle les créa pour lui sur le champ ce qui ravit le jeune homme.

- De plus, serait-il possible qu'elles soient ouverte sur le devant ?

- Bien sûr ! Je rajoute cela sur le champ.

- Merci beaucoup madame, vous êtes délicieuse.

Il eut une petite grimace en entendant ces gloussements mais ne lui fit pas paraître.

Lorsqu'il eut tout empaqueté et rétrécit dans ses poches, il acheta des bracelets de forces en cuir et y installa une ptite encoche pour y glisser sa baguette magique. Puis, il s'engagea dans l'Allée des embrumes pour découvrir un peu les boutiques qui s'y habritaient. Il n'était plus du tout intimidé par l'ambiance malsaine de l'endroit et avança d'un pas sûr, la capuche rabattu sur son visage.

De-ci de-là des boutiques à l'apparence miteuse se cotoyaient, vendant pour la plupart d'entre elles des potions ou plantes interdites ainsi que des objets ensorcelés. Rien de bien intéressant pour Ryry. Mais plus au fond de l'Allée, se cachaient des magasins bien plus étranges. Un en particulier l'attira. C'était une boutique de bijoux.

Harry poussa la porte qui ne grinça pas à son étonnement, mais coulissa parfaitement. A l'intérieur tout était propre et bien rangé ce qui conforta le suvivant dans son intuition. Des grandes étagères supportaient de nombreuses bagues et colliers chatoyants. La boutique sombre et mal éclairée faisait ressortir leurs éclats.

- Mais qui voilà ? Fit alors une vois grave, mystérieuse. Un pauvre voyageur égaré éblouit par mes somptueux bijoux ?

- Vous n'êtes pas très loin de la vérité.

De l'obscurité de la pièce sortit un personnage imposant, ce qui tranchait énormément avec les bijoux délicats qui l'entouraient. L'homme ressemblait à un ours et un vieux tablier sale le drapait entièrement. Sur son visage l'on pouvait y lire de la suspision et de l'étonnement

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, jeune homme ?

- Je suis très attiré par les bijoux ensorcelés possédant différentes…hum qualités utiles et non disponibles chez certaines personnes.

Un sourire se dessina sur la figure bourru de l'homme.

- J'ai effectivement certains objets pouvant correspondre à vos désirs je pense. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer et appelez-moi Cédric.

- Bien Cédric, je vous suis.

Harry, agréablement supris de l'invitation de Cédric, le trouvait très amical et marcha avec lui. Ils se retrouvèrent vite devant une vitrine encastré dans le mur, assez discrète.

- Que voulez-vous exactement comme bijoux pour commencer ? J'ai des bagues et des colliers mais ils sont assez imposants, par contre mes piercings sont sacrément pratique.

- Vous possédez des piercings ! Je serais effectivement plus interessé par eux.

- Cela ne métonne guère vous êtes jeune, rigola Cédric.

Il montra à Harry les différents types d'anneaux, de piques et de symboles qu'il avait. Pendant que Harry faisait son choix, Cédric les classa par catégories en fonction de leur sorts.

Harry consacra vite son attention vers les piercings d'arcades en formes de deux boules et les anneaux pour ses oreilles. Il écarta ensuite ceux de couleurs or pour ne garder que les argentés.

- Bien, sur ceux d'arcades il n'y a que des boucliers défensifs pour votre visage ou si vous êtes plutôt puissant, pour votre corps entier.

- Comment cela 'plutôt puissant' ?

- Les piercings puisent dans votre magie pour fonctionner. Heureusement, leur besoin reste très faibles aussi vous ne sentirez pas de pertes magiques dans vos pouvoirs. Mais si celui-ci est très puissant, le bijou sera plus chargé et ainsi plus puissant.

- Ils arrêtent quels types de sorts ?

- Et bien ils sont très performants côté physique, si vous recevez un coup de poing par exemple vous ne sentirez rien au contraire de la personne qui vous aura frappé qui elle aura l'impression de s'être heurté à un mur.

- Impressionant !

- En effet, renchérit Cédric, très fier. De plus, ils vous protégeront des sorts de faibles puissances et atténuera les plus dangereux.

- C'est vraiment très pratique, vous m'impressionnez. C'est vous qui les faites ?

- Oui, je suis le seul en Angleterre !

- Peut-etre que plus tard je serais susceptible de vous passer des commandes Cédric. En attendant je prend ce piercing à l'arcade.

- Bien, mais c'est assez cher.

- L'argent n'est pas un problème pour moi, affirma Harry sans être arrogant pour autant.

Il fit donc acquisition du bijou ainsi que d'un anneau qui lui, étouffait les bruits des pas ou des mouvements de son possesseur. Cédric lui perça l'arcade et l'oreille gauche gratuitement, appréciant cet homme mystérieux qui semblait si sûr de lui ainsi que l'étrange papillon sombre qui velotait constament autour de lui.

Alors que Harry allait partir, Cédric lui demanda son prénom. Kay fut sa seule réponse.

* * *

Harry satisfait, quitta les embrumes pour se diriger chez le tatoueur. Mais avant, il alla faire son petit tour à la banque et en revint une bonne heure plus tard, tout-à-fait content.

Arrivé la-bas, le tatoueur l'amena directement dans une salle voisine car il était seul à être présent en cette fin de vacances. Cette fois-ci, Harry savait exactement ce qu'il voulait.

- Quoi ! S'exclama le tatoueur, vraiment surpris. Ce que vous me demander est vraiment bizarre ! Vous avez déjà les pierres ?

- Oui, et je sais que vous pouvez y arriver, j'ai lu un livre sur ce genre de sortilèges.

- Bien.

Le tatoueur se mit à son travail et 2 heures plus tard, le travail fut fait. Harry paya et s'en alla, vraiment joyeux de la création qui ornait sa nuque et des crépitations qui parcouraient son corps. Alors qu'il s'en allait, le tatoueur, intrigué regarda partir ce curieux client, ne lachant pas des yeux les deux scintillements que l'on percevaient derrière son cou au grès des balancements de sa queue de cheval.

Il regagna sa planque et se coucha, épuisé après sa sortit à Londres.

- Eh petit ! Tu vas PAS te coucher maintenant ! S'indigna Sal' ébahit.

- Et pourquoi PAS ? Je suis crevé moi ! Tu verras après.

- Mais Harry ! Tu peux pas me laisser comme ça ! Je veux voir !

Seul un grognement lui répondit. Alors que le serpentard persistait, un coussin vint frapper son cadre et le fit tomber à terre , étouffant ses insultes.

Un bonne nuit de sommeil plus tard, Harry fort bien réveillé, remit le tableau en place, nullement géné des remontrances que lui vociféraient son mentor.

- Imbécile ! Tu aurais pu endommager mon cadre ! Tu es irresponsable ! De plus, l'attente était insupportable !

- Tu l'as bien supporté pourtant, non ? Répondit Harry, amusé.

- Je préférais quand tu était ce petit garçon pleins d'idées de vengeance mais respectueux et …

- Oh ça va Sal' ! Pousse pas trop loin non plus. C'est bon je vais te montrer.

Salazar fit la grise de mine de se faire couper la parole ainsi mais ne fit pas mine de bouder, trop poussé par sa curiosité. En effet, Harry lui avait dit qu'il allait essayer de se faire un tatouage et avait 'emprunté' certaines pierres dans le coffre de ses parents. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'avait en tête le jeune homme et espérait qu'il ne s'était pas fait graver des conneries sur sa peau.

Il retint alors son souffle quand Harry lui tourna le dos et releva ses cheveux.

2 gouttes d'eau stylisées placées de façon à former un yin et un yang semblaient se livrer un âpre combat, chacune voulant prendre le pas sur l'autre. Une douce lumière argenté les entouraient, témoignant leur neutralité en cet instant. Une émeraude était ancré dans la goutte noire tandis qu'un rubis s'était placé dans celle blanche. Sal' resta un instant muet devant cette vision tellement belle. Tout était assemblé parfaitement et le tout donnait l'impression d'une osmose harmonieuse.

- Waouh Harry, c'est…magnifique. De toute mon existence je n'avais jamais rien vu de si… complet et esthétique. C'est vraiment réussi ! Mais pourquoi as-tu choisi cet ensemble ? Il doit sans doute y avoir une question de pouvoir derrière tout cela te connaissant.

- Merci, merci, je suis très flatté. Et bien je n'ai même pas eu à réfléchir en fait, ce dessin s'est imposé de lui-même le jour même où tu m'as dit que j'avais à peu près controlé ma magie intérieure. J'ai fait un rêve vraiment délirant ce jour-là et il m'a ouvert l'esprit sur certaines questions.

_Flash back_

_Harry se tournait et se retournait dans son sommeil puis un petit sourir apparut au coin de ses lèvre._

* * *

** Il y avait un petit lapin rose qui était exceptionnellement mignon, tout le monde dans le quartier l'aimait et le chouchoutait. Mais un jour, un vilain méchant chien enragé le mordu et lui fila sa rage. Heureusement, Super Salade, grâce à ses bienfaits curatifs, le soigna de suite mais hélas le mal s'était profondément ancré en lui. Ses bons amis, Giga Carotte et Tonton Tortue se faisaient bien du soucis ! Aussi, ils invoquèrent le grand pouvoir de l'esprit des Petits Etres Ivres (P.E.I) qui pris possession du pauvre petit lapin qui avait viré au vert. Celui-ci délira complêtement et lorsque ses canines s'allongèrent démesurèment, les 'amis' du petit méchant lapin le bourrèrent tant et si bien de chocolats alcoolisés qu'il en explosa ! Malheureusement, le petit lapinou rosinou chou était donc mort lui aussi avec l'entité qui l'avait possédée. Mais les gens du coin s'en foutaient ! S'ensuivit alors une grande partouze de zoophilie intensive et le père Noël fut heureux ainsi que mr. Tortue, mr. Carotte et mme. Salade.**

* * *

_Fin du Flash Back_

- Et en quoi se 'rêve'a t-il bien pu t'ouvrir les yeux ? Sal' le regarda d'un air halluciné. _Qui pouvait donc faire des rêves aussi débiles ?_

- Il m'a fait comprendre que j'étais d'un certain côté lumineux mais que quelque chose en moi faisait que j'étais sombre. Tu vois, je n'arrive pas vraiment à me decider de quel côté je veux être. J'ai autant envie de tuer des putains de mangemorts que Dumbledore. C'est un vrai dilème ! Grâce à se rêve, j'ai compris qu'il faut que je reste dans l'ombre sinon je me ferais trahir et en même temps Voldemort ne me laissera pas tranquile.

- Dans l'ombre ? Comment cela ?

- Je veux être indépendant, ne plus me laisser dicter par le choix des autres ! Avoir une vraie vie à moi ! Hurla t-il.

Harry commença à s'enerver et son papillon se transforma en cobra, sifflant silencieusement autour de son maître.

- Harry ne t'énerves pas voyons, tu sais que je ne te manipulerai jamais moi.

Le regard du jeune homme s'adoucit et il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Serpentard reprit :

- Mais tu conviendras que ton nom est très connu ainsi que ton physique. Tu vas avoir du mal à te faire silencieux.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je serais dans l'ombre au sens littéral du terme, Sal'. De plus, j'ai déjà un pseudonyme.

- Ah oui ? Salazar parut interessé. C'est quoi ?

- Kay, tout simplement.

- Y a t-il une signication ?

- Non même pas, à part que c'est court, peu courant et que ça me plaît bien plus que 'Harry'.

Le nouvellement appelé Kay demanda à Salazar de l'appeler comme cela maintenant. Si quelqu'un surprendrait une de leurs conversations comme cela, il ne comprendrait pas grand-chose. Puis, ils reprient leur discussion sur les pouvoirs avantageux du tatou.

- Les 2 pierres précieuses que tu vois rajoutent encore plus de pouvoirs au tatouage. Il est comme qui dirait vivant. Chaque goutte peut se déplacer sur mon corps entier en fonction de leur envie mais je peux quand même les contrôler, on ne sait jamais ! ajouta t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Ce petit bijou de design peut aussi s'avérer fort utile. Sa propre conscience fait qu'il peut observer mon entourage et m'indiquer certains faits importants que je n'aurais pas saisis ou me prévenir d'une attaque dans mon dos.

- Mais tu peux, euh lui parler ?

Sal' se sentait drôle de parler d'un tatouage comme d'une personne vivante. Il trouva ce fait paticulièrement dérangeant mais très interessant aussi.

P- as vraiment, notre 'conversation' ne se fait que d'un moyen télépathique mais cela est assez dur ou d'une simple intuition très forte. Je sais que c'est compliqué mais je suis vraiment content d'avoir cet atout dans ma manche en plus de mon mini-moi.

_(NdlA : son mini-moi est son horcruxe magique qui prend la forme d'un papillon où d'un serpent)_

* * *

Un jour plus tard, il souffla de dépit, attirant ainsi l'attention de Sal'. 

- Qu'y a t-il ? C'est la rentrée qui te tracasse ?

Harry eut un sourire désabusé et répondit faiblement :

- J'en ai marre de tout ces hypocrites que je vais devoir me coltiner, de ce vieux fou, de tout ce fiasco. Ca me fatigue…tellement. Surtout que vu mon niveau grâce à toi, je n'ai rien à faire dans cette école. Tu vas m'apprendre toutes les autres matières le week-end à un bien meilleure niveau qu'avec tout mes autres professeurs.

- Haut les cœurs ! Tu sais que tu pourra toujours te réfugier ici, puis tu vas certainement apprendre certaines petites choses que j'ai du oublier. N'oublie pas de te faire des amis à Serpentard ! conseilla malicieusement Sal'. Quitte à faire le lèche-botte de ce foutu directeur glucosé, essaye de découvrir le plus d'info sur les plans de l'Ordre, tu pourrais ainsi apporter peut-être des informations non négligeables à Voldemort.

A la mention du directeur de Poudlard, Harry ricana mentalement.

- Oh ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi à son sujet, je sens que je vais vraiment m'_amuser_ cette année…

Le vieux fondateur souleva un sourcil perplexe et se dit qu'il passerait plus souvent dans son autre portrait du bureau directorial pour observer, en toute innocence bien sûr.

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez appréciés, la suite sera centré sur la rentrée de Harry à poudlard et sur les différentes réactions que vas susciter sa comédie !_

_A la semaine prochaine !_


	4. Note sur rêvetatouage

**Bonjour ! **

**Désolée, cela n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais une note pour mieux vous expliquer en détails le rêve d'Harry et sa signification par rapport au Yin Yang.**

**Si vous aviez déjà bien compris, pas la peine de le lire mais si vous voulez quelques détails en plus, servez-vous **

* * *

_Flash back_

_Harry se tournait et se retournait dans son sommeil puis un petit sourir apparut au coin de ses lèvre._

**Il y avait un petit lapin rose qui était exceptionnellement mignon, tout le monde dans le quartier l'aimait et le chouchoutait. Mais un jour, un vilain méchant chien enragé le mordu et lui fila sa rage. Heureusement, Super Salade, grâce à ses bienfaits curatifs, le soigna de suite mais hélas le mal s'était profondément ancré en lui. Ses bons amis, Giga Carotte et Tonton Tortue se faisaient bien du soucis ! Aussi, ils invoquèrent le grand pouvoir de l'esprit des Petits Etres Ivres (P.E.I) qui pris possession du pauvre petit lapin qui avait viré au vert. Celui-ci délira complêtement et lorsque ses canines s'allongèrent démesurèment, les 'amis' du petit méchant lapin le bourrèrent tant et si bien de chocolats alcoolisés qu'il en explosa ! Malheureusement, le petit lapinou rosinou chou était donc mort lui aussi avec l'entité qui l'avait possédée. Mais les gens du coin s'en foutaient ! S'ensuivit alors une grande partouze de zoophilie intensive et le père Noël fut heureux ainsi que mr. Tortue, mr. Carotte et mme. Salade.**

_Fin du Flash Back_

* * *

**Donc** en fait, vous aurez compris que le petit lapin n'est autre que Harry. 

Il est né dans une famille qui combattait le mal mais lorsque il eu 1an, Voldemort essaya de le tuer mais cela ne marcha pas, en retour Harry reçut une partie des pouvoirs et de la puissance de Voldy ( qui dans le rêve est représenté par le chien) _(NdlA : je n'ai rien contre Voldy, en fait je l'adore mais bon, ça me fait trop tryper lol)._

Harry a été en suite retrouvé par Dumbledore qui l'a confié à une famille de moldus pour qu'il ne puissa pas développer ses pouvoirs en attendant d'être sous contrôle à Poudlard. Il n'empêche que le survivant à en lui une âme sombre, pas spécialement malfaisante, mais obscure.

Quand il eu 16 ans, donc au moment où se passe ma fiction, Harry se rend compte de ses erreurs et du fait qu'il a été manipulé. Il décide donc de se rebelé.

Ensuite, et là c'est compliquer lol, à partir du P.E.I ( petits êtres ivres **(1)**) on arrive dans un futur proche.

Les soi-disants amis de Harry qui lui veulent du bien vont essayer de se mêler de ses affaires et donc de vouloir le rendre 'comme avant'.

Harry s'énervera alors et se fera trahir, il mourra et au final les 'partisans de la Lumière' en seront bien contents.

**Donc **tout sa pour dire que Harry va vraiment couper les ponts avec les Griffys sauf certains, vous les découvrirez, et il comprend qu'il a vécu dans la lumière mais qu'au fond de lui il est sombre. Il a les deux parties, le Yin et le Yang.

Il se les fait tatouer pour se le rappeler et montrer au monde sa neutralité. Ce symbole le définit parfaitement.

Le rouge représente sa partie gryffondor et le vert sa partie serpentard, il est expliqué que pour l'instant ils sont en duel et qu'ils sont égaux, mais ce la le restera t-il?

De plus, pourquoi ce rêve est-il venu à lui ?

_Mystère…_

**(1)** P.E.I: Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi je l'ai appelé comme sa, un trype d'auteur sans doute ché pa mwa lol. N'empêche, vive la bière!

**La suite, dimanche ! Le vrai chapitre 4 lol.**


	5. Chapter 4 : rentrée, plan

**Salut !**

**Ce chapitre est assez court car je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps cette semaine. Mais le prochain sera bien plus long pour me faire pardonner !**

**Je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui me lisent, ça fait vraiment plaisir.**

**Résumé** : _Harry en a marre d'être manipulé et se 'rebel', certains de ses pouvoirs cachés font alors leurs apparitions et notre Survivant subit une montée en puissance. DarkHarry_

**Disclaimer** : Le monde est à J.K.Rowling mais l'histoire c'est mwa qui l'écrit !

Réponse aux reviews

Mya riddle snape : Merci beaucoup ! Ton commentaire me fait vraiment plaisir ! Ce chapitre est vraiment basé sur la rentrée d'Harry à Poudlard, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire le reste mais ça ne vas pa tardé ! Bisousss

Alienor01 : Merci, merci ! Je continue mais sa me prend du temps car j'ai beaucoup de loisirs en dehors de chez moi. Bisous, tes reviews me font toujours très plaisir !

Jully reed : Lol , mersi pour ta review, j'espère que la note que j'ai mise à pu t'aider un peu à comprendre ce rêve. Kisss

666Naku : Merci pour ta review. Et non, je ne devrais pas m'arrêter avant la fin car j'ai lu beaucoup de fic' qui étaient dans ce cas et je l'avais vraiment prise mal lol. Alors je veux pas faire comme eux. Bisous

Meri-chan91 : Kay est vraiment Harry et ne se fera pas passé pour un autre élève. Il faut que tout le monde puisse le reconnaître. Je vais essayer d'écrire plus vite sinon lol. Merci pour ta review.

Verlorener Engel : Merci beaucoup ! C'est cool que ma fic' plaise autant, ça me fait me sentir bizarre lol. Bisous !

raz-hal-ghoul : Pour le sadisme ça va venir un peu plus tard, mais j'ai déjà écrit quelques lignes sur un peu de torture lol. Bisous

Sahada : Pourquoi caché son apparence lol ? Notre Harry ets beau comme ça, tu trouves pas ? Bisous ! Puis son mensonge explique tout, tu verras !

crystal d'avalon : La suite pour toi, crystal ! Bisous !

Angi : Merci pour tout. Ca me fait chaud au cœur ! J'ai créée la note un peu pour toi surtout pour que tu comprennes mieux, j'espères que c'est le cas ! Bisous, encore merci vraiment.

Dramyre : Tiens la suite ! Un peu courte j'admets, mais la suite sera un peu plus longue. Je souhaite qu'elle continue à te plaire et c'est normal que je répondre à tes reviews, c'est vraiment gentil que tu m'en laisse. Bisous !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissés une review a la note précédente, je nomme : ****

**Zaika, 666Naku, Albana131, HermigranG, Zelda-sama, LILY003, Sahada, Lily2057.**

**Merci à tous, votre enthousiasme fait plaisir, voila suite pour vous tous !**

**4ème Chapitre**

A la gare de King cross de Londres, une agitation inhabituelle se faisait ressentir en ce 1er Septembre. Il était 10h30 du matin et de nombreux adolescents poussant d'énormes chariot parfois accompagnée d'une chouette ou d'un chat se poussaient de tout les côtés. Et pourtant, il semblait que pas grand monde y faisait attention.

Et bien c'est tout-à-fait normal, les moldus ne peuvent pas distingués les personnes qui passent derrière la barrière entre la voie 9 et 10. En effet, c'était le jour de la rentrée et les étdudiants se précipitaient vers le Poudlard express les attendant à la voie 9 ¾ . D'ailleurs, un étrange jeune homme venait d'y faire son apparition…

Beaucoup de jeunes ne faisaient même pas attention à cette personne plongée dans les ténébres et marchant silencieusement sans sacs ni animaux. Chose inhabituelle pourtant, un petit papillon noir le suivait et se posait de temps à autres sur son épaule. D'autres par contre le voyaient et se méfiaient car il portait une capuche avec une cape noire comme les mangemorts et même si ce n'en n' était sûrement pas un, mieux valait être méfiant depuis le soi-disant retour de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Ainsi, lorsque Harry Potter s'engouffra dans le train, personne ne vint le voir et ne l'approcha. _Comme c'est bizarre._

Mais celui-ci, vous l'aurez deviné, s'en moqua éperdumment et au contraire en fut fort heureux, s'installa dans un compartiment vide et, s'allongeant, s'endormit non sans avoir au préalable jeté quelques sorts d'alertes, _au cas où._

_POV DRACO_

Pff foutu journée ! Me voilà de retour dans ce maudit train pour aller dans cette maudite école et voir ces maudits gryffondors. Je suis sûr que Saint Potter a encore fait une prouesse et ses amis vont s'en vanter à tout vas. Phh il aurait été bien mieux à Serpentard, c'est dommage pour lui. On aurait eu la coupe de quidditch et des maisons tout les ans… Euh je raconte quoi là ! Nan je trouve pas que Potter est super, que Potter est puissant, que …Arggg Enfin, tout sa pour dire que j'espère qu'il va un peu se rendre compte des manipulations à son sujet par le vieux fou, j'ai bien vu l'année dernière que son côté sombre faisait surface…

Fin bref, j'ai pas envie de me parler à moi-même de Potter.

Oh y a Pansy ! Je l'adore cette fille, c'est ma meilleure amie ! Qu'est-ce qu'on se marre bien à notre salle commune quand elle fait son petit numéro de la fille éperdumment amoureuse du méchant Draco ! Fin bref, là je vais plutôt me trouver un compartiment libre tranquile, je parlerai à mes potes plus tard.

Ces histoires de mangemorts me prennent vraiment le chou. C'est pas parce que je suis à peu près d'accord avec les idées de Voldemort que j'ai envie d'être marqué comme un animal ! Si seulement il y avait une autre alternative…

_Fin Pov Draco_

Alors qu'il entrait dans un compartiment semblant vide, le prince des Serpentard s'arrêta d'un coup, stupéfait. Devant lui, un ange ténébreux dormait, une aura de magie sombre l'entourait et un drôle de serpent dormait dans son cou. Il reprit ses esprits et, remarquant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre, entra et s'assit en face du bel inconnu. Il était sûr de ne jamais l'avoir vu à Poudlard et d'ailleurs avait l'air un peu plus agé que les septièmes années.

Puis, un grognement se fit entendre et le jeune homme se réveilla. Une paire d'yeux verts intenses se fixa dans ceux gris de Draco.

- Potter !

- Malefoy !

Ils s'étudièrent en silence et eurent tout deux eurent un mouvement appréciateur. En effet, ce n'était pas pour rien que Draco était considéré comme une vraie bombe sexuelle au collège. Ses cheveux blonds mi courts lui balayaient le visage, non retenu par une tonne de gel, et ses yeux d'un gris-bleu lumineux captaient le regard des gens. Malheureusement pour lui, cette année venait de révéler un autre canon.

- Et bien, Potter. Tes petits amis amoureux des moldus ne sont pas avec toi ? agressa de suite Draco.

- Tu n'as pas perdu tes réflexes, Malefoy ! Rigola Harry. Mais de qui parles-tu ?

Sur le coup, Draco fut étonné. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de la part de l'impétueux survivant qui donnerait sa vie pour protéger ses meilleurs amis.

- On a perdu sa langue Malefoy ?

- T'as pris un coup sur la tête Potter ? Peut-être un doloris en trop sans doute. Tu te rapelles plus de Weaslaid et la Sang de Bourbe ?

- Ces deux cons ne sont plus vraiment ce que je pourrais appeler des amis. Même s'ils me serviront bien. Répondit Harry avec un sourire sadique digne d'un mangemort.

- Oula Potty, tu crois me faire peur comme ça ?

- C'est pas mon intention mais si c'est ce que tu ressens, tant mieux.

Là, Draco était littéralement sur le cul ! Il préféra ne pas répondre et se contenta de releva dignement la tête et de commencer la lecture d'un ouvrage sombre plus ou moins douteux rien que de part son apparence. Puis au bout d'un moment vint la question que Harry attendait tant :

- C'est quoi ce fichu serpent autour de ton cou, Potter ? _  
_

* * *

_Au même moment, A Poudlard, bureau du Directeur._

Le vieil homme tournait devant son bureau, encore et encore, réfléchissant soigneusement. Toute ses pensées étaient bien évidemment concentré sur le survivant national. Mais ces intentions envers lui n'étaient pas _'bonnes' _mais manipulatrices à notre plus grande surprise ! _(NdlA : euh, est-ce que c'était censé être étonnant ?)_ Il pensé à ce moment même comment il allait expliqué certaines choses à son protégé. Il savait bien que ce morveux allé bientôt venir le voir, _comme d'habitude_, pour se plaindre sur son été, pour se plaindre pour ses lettres, pour geindre à cause de la douleur de sa cicatrice…

Mais cela voulait dire que son plan marchait ! Ce sale môme ne devrait pas avoir plus de pouvoirs que lui ! Heureusement qu'il avait bridé à plus de 50 sa puissance magique ! Il savait que Harry aurait vraiment peu de chance de battre le Lord avec ces connaissances actuelles mais peu lui importait. _Le gosse est destiné à mourir, il est seul au monde, il ne sera enfin plus dans nos pattes…_

Un bruit stoppa ses pensées, certes agréables mais bon quand même, et le fit se retourner.

- Entrez, entrez mon cher ami…Fit le directeur d'une voix chevrotante et bienveillante.

- Dumbledore, j'aurai aimé m'entretenir avec vous de ma prochaine mission que vous m'avez confié, dit d'une traite rapide Severus Rogue, maître des potions à Poudlard, anciens mangemorts reconvertis.

Dumby s'assit et le regarda d'un air fatigué.

- Voyons, nous savons tous à quel point c'est risqué, mais vous le devez ! C'est pour le bien de Harry. Il ne doit rien savoir des plans qu'a Voldemort envers lui. Il ne faut rien lui dire sinon il pourrait paniquer. C'est un garçon fragile.

- Certes, certes. Mais ne croyez-vous pas que si le seigneur des ténèbres m'a explicitement ordonné de demander à Harry de faire un pacte avec lui, c'est qu'il a senti quelque chose chez le garçon ?

- Je ne pense pas non. C'est juste un complot visant à tuer Harry si il va dans l'antre du loup. Il essaye de tenter sa chance, rien de plus.

- Harry ne doit jamais savoir ça. Pas parcque'il risquerai d'accepter, ça serait impossible, mais essaye d'encore jouer son héros et de mourir avant la bataille finale. Avant qu'il se sacrifie devant tout le monde et que MOI je porte le coup final à Voldemort…

- Si vous le dites, monsieur le Directeur. Mais je surveillerais Harry cette année, peut-être recevra t-il cette invitation par une autre personne…

- Bien ! Notre entrevue se termine malheureusement là, mon garçon. Les élèves viennt d'arriver et je dois aller les rejoindre.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit alors avec fracas, et ils purent tous voir Harry.

_- Mon dieu…_

* * *

Le voyage dans le Poudlard express prenait fin, et dans un compartiment éloigné, un serpentard et un gryffondors se faisaient toujours face.

- Quoi ! C'est quoi ce délire !

- J'ai changé , Malefoy. Je voudrais que l'on devienne ami.

- Ami ? Tu m'as rejeté en première année et là ça te prend subitement ! N'oublie pas qu'on est censé se détester.

- 'Nous sommes censés…' J'en ai marre des ces masques, de ces fausses apparences qu'on les gens autour de moi. Je sais comment tu es Draco, un vrai hyprcrite mais avec tes amis, l'ami le plus loyal qu'il puisse y avoir.

- Tu me flattes pas là, Potter.

- De plus, j'ai acquis de la puissance….Beaucoup de puissance. Je pourrais te montrer des tas de choses mais avant dis moi. Veux-tu être mangemorts ou espion pour l'ordre du Phénix ?

- Aucun des deux, abrutis ! Je suis pas contre le Lord mais il est hors de question que je devienne un vulgaire laquais. De plus, l'ordre du Phénix c'est juste pour les personnes faibles qui veulent se donner une raison de vivre et manipuler à qui mieux mieux !

Harry applaudit doucement, faisant relever un sourcil d'incompréhension à Draco.

- Quoi ? Tu ne me dit plus que le Lord est un salaud ? Que l'ordre du poulet grillé veut faire régner la paix sur la Terre ?

- Non.

- Je ne te comprends plus.

- J'ai changé. J'en ai marre de me faire manipuler. Mais grâce à une certaine personne, j'ai plus de puissance et je pourrais t'aider. Tu es écarteler entre deux camps. Alors viens dans le mien.

- Ton camps Potter ? Comment ça ?

- Nous serons que très peu et ferons ce dont nous aurons envie. Les seuls acceptaient avec nous seront des gens puissants. Nous turons des mangemorts ou des aurors selon nos envies et nos rancoeurs. Puis après la bataille finale, nous prendrons le pouvoir mais pas par la force. Par ruse et subtilité. Nous montrerons à tous ce qu'ils sont. Des gens cons.

- En gros, tu veux créer une sorte de clan ?

- Oui. En feras-tu partie ? A nous deux nous pourrions aller très loins Malefoy. Et ne t'inquiètespas, ce n'est pas un piège du vieux glucosé.

- Mais qui commandera ?

- Personne, nous serons une communauté qui s'entraidera. Mais celui qui aura la plus grande force magique pour un peu plus s'imposer.

Draco se fit pensif. Tout cela avait l'air idylique mais tout nouveau. Ca serait vraiment dur de tout mettre en place. Enfin, il prit sa décision.

- D'accord mais accorde moi un peu de temps. Il faut que je réfléchisse à certaine chose.

- Bien, tu as cette année. Enfin, avant la cérémonie de la marque pour toi…Et surtout. Surtout Malefoy, ne dis rien…Rien à Personne, je ne te fais pas faire de serment car il faudra bien qu'on recrute un peu plus tard. Mais si j'entend une quelconque fuite, tu ne t'en sortira pas.

La menace fit frissonner Draco qui vit dans les yeux émeraudes de sont nouvel allié, une flamme vengeresse et un incommensurable pouvoir. Alors que le train s'arrêtait, Draco lui proposa de prendre une calèche avec lui. Harry hésita puis accepta.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le survivant sortit sa baguette et se lança des sortilèges qui déchirèrent ses vêtements, lui fit des entailles sur son corps et le macula de saletés.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou, potter ! s'écria Draco. On dirait un vrai clodo ! Crois pas que je vais me montrer devant tout le monde avec toi !

Harry sourit et sortit sa cape d'invisibilité.

- T'en fais pas, je vais me cacher.

Puis, devant les yeux exorbité de Draco, il s'expliqua :

- Quand Dumby va me voir comme ça, je vais…

* * *

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit alors avec fracas, et ils purent tous voir Harry.

_- Mon dieu…_Mais quelle est cette tenue, Monsieur Potter !

- Bon…bonjour prof…professeur Rogu…fit Harry avant de tomber lourdement dans un fauteuil.

- Harry explique nous ce qu'il se passe, fit Dumbledore étonné. Pourquoi est-tu dans cet état ?

Il observa son jeune protégé, nottant les habits déchirés, les marques rouges sur sa peau. Oula, s'il commence à detester les moldus, c'est mal partis mais il à l'air très faible…il devrait en tiré partie.

- Les Dursleys m'ont battus, affamés et sequestrer. J'ai même du travailler comme un force-né pour eux ! J'ai réussi à m'échapper la veille da la rentrée et j'ai du dormir dans la rue, trop épuiser…

- Voyons, voyons il falait nous prévenir ! Nous sommes là pour toi mon enfant.

- Vous auriez du le savoir ! M'aider !Vous aviez dit que vous veillerez sur moi !Je vous deteste !

Harry commença à relacher un tout petit dixième de sa vraie force pour créer une mini tornade, faisant croire que c'était le summum de sa puissance.

- Calme toi maintenant ! Ca suffit !

Dumby en avait marre de l'entendre encore et encore se plaindre. Bon, peut-être que sa famille moldue y était allé un peu fort mais quand même ! Il essaya de s'incruster dans l'esprit de Harry pour pouvoir mesurer l'ampleur de leurs vices. Ce qu'il vit le satisfaisa.

Rogue quant à lui, ouvrait des yeux étonnés. Potter disait la vérité. Mais pourtant Dumbledore leur assurait tout le temps que Potter était en parfaite santé et allait le voir chaque semaine…

- Je suis sûr que même Voldemort traiterai mieux son ennemi que vous !

- Harry ! Tu vas trop loin maintenant !

Dumbledore avait froncé les sourcils à sa dernière phrase alors que le reste l'avait laissé de marbre.

- Non ! J'en ai marre, j'en peux plus ! Si ça continue dans ces conditions, je vais me jeter à ses mangemorts !

- Potter, ne dites pas de bêtises. Que voulez-vous donc ?

Harry fit un demi sourire caché à la question de son professeur de potions detesté. Ainsi, un mystère devait se cacher derrière tout cela.

- Je veux une suite rien que pour moi, pour être loin des mes amis de dortoir car ma cicatrice me fait hurler le soir. J'ai besoin de calme. De plus, je voudrais un laisser-passer pour la Réserve, car il faut que j'étudie afin de pouvoir combattre Voldemort.

- Eh bien, tout cela sera accordé, Harry. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui c'est passé cet été. Mais il vaut sans doute mieux tout cela que si tu étais emprisonné chez les mangemorts…

Rogue se dit que non, si Harry avait été chez les disciples du Lord, il serait sans doute bien accueillie et nourris pour qu'il accepte de se joindre à eux. Pourquoi Dumbledore mentait-il donc autant ? Pourquoi ne pas tout révéler ?

- Mais Albus, pourquoi ne lui…

- Voyons, voyons Severus. Nous en reparlerons plus tard.

Harry était étonné, de quoi voulait parler son professeur de Potions à Dumbledore ?

Alors que Dumby mit fin à la discussion argumentant que le repas allait être servis, Harry intercepta le regard coléreux de Rogue et se dit qu'il fallait qu'il ai une petite conversation avec celui-ci…Alalal comme il s'était moqué du vieux fou ! Il avait remplacé ses derniers souvenirs par ceux plus jeunes, et le vieux n'y avait vu que du feu !

La répartition se passa convenablement, de nouveaux petits premières années débarquèrent et seuls les Serpentards ainsi qu'Harry et Rogue se rendirent compte que très très peu d'entre eux furent amené à Serpentard, au grand plaisir du vieux fou.

Harry fit un discret clin d'œil à Draco avant de partir vers sa suite. Il avait à peine parler à Weasley et Granger qui passaient plus de temps à s'emballer qu'a remarquer la nouvelle physionomie de leur 'ami'. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il s'était installé à sa table, seul Neville lui avait dit bonjour et l'avait reconnu. Il s'était même inquiété de l'accoutrement de son ami.

Draco lui, avait vite mis de côté toutes ses questions et avait passé un agréable repas avec ses amis. Il accusa le clin d'œil de son ex-meilleur ennemi d'un mouvement gracieux de la tête et 5 minutes plus tard, s'excusa puis s'engouffra dans un couloir loin de la grande salle. Il repéra vite l'ombre de Harry et le suivit. Ils arrivèrent aux toilettes des filles.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là, Potter ? Tu sais bien que c'est dégradant pour une personne de ma classe de ne mettre rien qu'un pied dans cet endroit infâme !

- Chut, Malefoy. Tu parles trop. Et apelle moi Kay, c'est plus pratique.

Draco ouvrit sa bouche, ébahit, et n'émit aucun sons. Il venait de se faire complêtement mouché et n'en n'avait pas l'habitude. Harry lui jeta un regard et eut un semi-sourir moqueur.

- Suis–moi. Et n'ai pas peur de salir ton bel uniforme.

- …

Ce soir là, Draco découvrit le planque d'Harry, put discuter avec le fondateur de sa maison et ensemble, ils discutèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

Un nouvelle amitié venait de débuter et elle n'était pas prête de finir. Harry apprit avec étonnement que les lèches-bottes de Draco étaient en fait de vrais amis qui avaient le même problème que lui et qui, malgrès les apparences, étaient plutôt doués en magie et pourraient les aider. Ils n'avaient pas de préjugés et accepteraient facilement Harry.

Le lendemain allait réserver d'autres surprises à Dumbledore et Draco…et même à Harry.

Pendant ce temps-là, Rogue réfléchissait sérieusement derrière son bureau et ne vit qu'une option. _Il fallait lui dire… et peut-être rejoindra t'il Voldemort avec un peu de chance, comme ça il n'y aurait plus de guerre et il aurait la paix. Le seigneur n'est pas comme il pense…_

_La suite, bientôt! Et beaucoup plus longue, ne vous en faites pas! Merci à tous et bonne semaine!_

_DS Of BloodyDreams. _


	6. Chapter 5 : rencontre

**Bonjour !**

**Je m'excuse vraiment pour le retard incroyable qu'on pris mes fictions…**

**Je passais tout mes week-end avec mon copain au lieu de les avancer mais dorénavant qu'il a rompu, je ne vais plus me priver !**

**Je n'oublie pas non plus que j'ai le bac à la fin de l'année, donc je vous préviens, je ne posterai pas à intervalles réguliers.**

**Résumé** : _Harry en a marre d'être manipulé et se 'rebel', certains de ses pouvoirs cachés font alors leurs apparitions et notre Survivant subit une montée en puissance. DarkHarry_

**Disclaimer** : Le monde est à J.K.Rowling mais l'histoire c'est moi qui l'écrit !

Réponse aux reviews : 

**Toutes vos reviews ont visé à me remotiver et me faire part de votre enthousiasme pour cette fiction, je vous en remercie énormément et salue votre patience !**

**Merci à : **Shamaya, cici8520, Zake, benji251, nicoco49, Laura Hayek, marie, Dark Rika, Hinata55 et Verba.

**5****ème**** Chapitre **

Ce soir- là, Harry était vraiment fatigué car sa discussion avec Draco avait prise une bonne partie de la nuit. Aussi, quand il sortit le plan qui le menait à sa suite et découvrit sa nouvelle chambre, ne fit-il pas attention à la décoration ni au portrait qui la gardait, et se laissa tomber sur son lit aussi gracieusement qu'une loque humaine.

Le lendemain, par contre, son réveil se fit lentement et il sentit les doux rayons du soleil effleurer sa peau en une délicate caresse. Il se leva, les yeux bouffis de sommeil, écartant les rideaux de son baldaquin et balaya du regard sa nouvelle chambre. Ce qu'il vit le laissa muet d'effroi.

Il y avait une vaste salle avec un bureau et quelques étagères munies de peu de livres et une petite fenêtre donnant sur son grand lit était la seule source de lumière. Mais ce qui développa la lueur de rage dans les yeux du survivant ne fut point les meubles et le peu de lumière mais bien les _couleurs._

Tout était rouge et or. Des petits lions faisaient les fiers sur chaque rideau, et, le comble, fut la petite sonnette à côté de son lit servant à appeler Dumby s'il y avait un problème. _Comme un enfant. _

Harry fit un effort de relaxation, craquer ses doigts et attrapa sa baguette. Un peu de fantaisie ne fera pas de mal!

* * *

3 heures plus tard, à la grande salle, Dumbledore s'inquiétait pour son 'petit protégé'. Pourquoi celui-ci n'était pas encore descendu? Il avait pourtant bien fait exprès de placer le lit dans l'angle de la fenêtre pour qu'il puisse directement être réveillé et ne pas se rendormir. 

Il pensait que la décoration très gryffondorienne le ferait sauter de joie, et qu'il irait vite remercier et s'excuser auprès du directeur de sa conduite d'hier soir. Mais si le petit ne venait pas, alors il irait lui-même le chercher!

Après le repas de midi, Dumbledore alla donc à l'étage où se situait la salle commune des Gryffondors car la chambre d'Harry était juste à côté. Officiellement, c'était pour qu'il soit proche de ses amis et ne se sente pas trop seul. Officieusement, Dumby voulait que Ron et Hermione espionnent pour lui le survivant et pour que celui-ci se rappelle qu'il devra bien faire son boulot lors de la bataille finale car tout les petits amis de sa maison comptaient sur lui.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à saluer le portrait en forme de lion qui gardait la chambre d'Harry, il constata que le portrait était…blanc. Il n'y avait plus de peinture dans le cadre! Mais comment faire pour rentrer alors? De plus, les portraits magiques ne pouvaient être effacés!

Bien décidé à savoir ce que faisait Harry, il tapa furieusement contre la toile. Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, une voix se fit attendre:

- C'est qui?

- Comment oses-tu ainsi bloqué l'accès à ta chambre? Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose?!

- Oh bonjour, Albus. Vous allez bien?

- …

- Vous ne vous êtes pas étouffé avec vos bonbons au citron, n'est-ce pas?

- Humpf, ne sois pas impertinent mon garçon!

- Est-ce que je pourrais aller à Prés-au-lard cet après-midi? demanda innocemment Harry.

- Et pourquoi t'accorderai-je cela?

- Si j'y vais c'est pour refaire ma garde robe car je n'ai que mon uniforme et les loques que je portais hier, vous vous rappelez? ironisa t-il.

- Bon, c'est d'accord mais il faut que tu sois accompagné, c'est pour ton bien!

Cette fois-ci, deux minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles le Directeur et Harry marchandaient à travers le mur sur le fait que ce dernier soit surveillé ou pas. Finalement, Harry put y aller seul à condition que le directeur ai le mot de passe de sa future chambre.

Ce dernier ne savait pas à quel point il venait de se faire berner… 

SSS

Et c'est ainsi qu' Harry put librement se diriger vers les frétillantes boutiques qui n'attendaient que lui avec des sous qui tintaient gaiement dans sa poche. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Granger et Weasley avaient reçu pour ordre d'espionner ces faits et gestes.

Depuis leur deuxième année, Hermione et Ron s'étaient vite rendu-compte que rester auprès du survivant pouvait autant les mettre en grave danger que leur donner une réputation mondiale reconnue. Aussi, pour 'garantir' leur assurance vie, ils étaient aller voir le directeur qui leur avait dit de lui rapporter tous les déplacements et actions de Harry en continuant d'être amis pour qu'il ne se doute de rien et pense qu'il ait des attaches importantes dans le camp de la lumière.

Heureusement, ce jour-là, ils n'avaient pas remarqué le signal que leur avait envoyé le Directeur sur le tableau caché de leur salle commune, trop occupé à s'embrasser et à médire sur leur 'ami'.

Fin bref, pendant ce temps donc, Harry déambulait joyeusement à Prés-au-lard quand une envie soudaine de bière le prit. Et oui, ce cher petit étant surprotégé par ces 'amis', il n'avait jamais pris une cuite de toute sa vie! _Honte à lui_ me diriez-vous si justement! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais y remédier tout de suite;-) ( vive l'auteur!).

Il entra dans le pub des Trois balais et commanda un whisky pur feu puis s'installa à une table près des fenêtres. Il pouvait ainsi contemplait à loisir le paysage et vaquait à ses pensées les plus secrètes. Il avait en effet tout son temps, car ses plus beaux habits étaient cachés dans sa planque, il n'était partis que pour prendre un peu l'air et rendre plausible ses nouvelles tenues.

Aussi, fut-il surpris lorsque un bruit de chaise raclée parvint à ses oreilles. Une personne, sans gène, s'assit alors devant lui et se mit à le fixer intensément.

- Mmm, oui? Vous voulez quoi?

Aucune réponse.

Aussi, Harry se mit à le détailler sérieusement.

Aux premiers abords, on ne pouvait discerner qu'une forme sombre, recouverte d'une grande cape de voyage noire. Puis, une paire d'yeux violets lumineux accaparaient votre regard, brillant dans la pénombre de la taverne. Une longue tresse de cheveux sombres, eux aussi, s'échappait de l'autre côté du cou et descendait jusqu'à ses genoux. On n'aurait su dire si c'était un homme ou une femme.

Harry pensa de suite que cela était étrange qu'une personne de cette acabit aille dans une taverne réputée, au risque de se faire renvoyer, et surtout qu'elle le fixa comme une folle alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison.

Il s'essaya donc à l'occlumencie mais à son grand étonnement, n'y parvint pas! Il était pourtant devenu un maître en légilimencie et occlumencie d'après ce que lui avait dit Sal'. Alors pourquoi cela ne marchait-il pas? Pourquoi cette personne le fixait ainsi devant tout le monde?

Celle-ci avait remarqué la tentative d'intrusion dans son esprit, car une lueur satisfaite éclaira ses yeux et elle fit un signe de tête vers la sortie du pub.

Résolu de découvrir son identité, il sortit de la taverne en faisant un petit signe discret à l'étrange personnage pour qu'elle le suive sans oublier d'emporter son whisky avec lui.

Harry se dirigea vers la cabane hurlante, ainsi s'il se passait un quelconque problème, il pourrait facilement accéder à Poudlard grâce au passage secret.

L'étrange homme, ou femme, le suivit docilement puis s'appuya contre un arbre, attendant visiblement que le sorcier prenne la parole.

- Qui êtes-vous alors?

- Désolée d'avoir eu cette attitude envers **toi** mais j'attendais que nous soyons en un endroit un peu plus discret. Chuchota l'ombre, d'une voix résolument féminine.

Harry, sa curiosité touchée, repris:

- Vous ne répondez toujours pas à ma question...

- Je suis une vampire. Et **nous** aimerions nous joindre à **vous**.

* * *

Lorsqu' Harry revint à la planque, il eut... disons quelques petites difficultés à marcher droit. En effet, après sa rencontre avec Selvae, la vampire, une grande discussion s'était engagée et finalement ils étaient allés dans un bar moins connu se bourrer amicalement la gueule. Une grande amitié venait de commencer et elle n'était pas prête de se terminer. 

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu?

Cette petite question posée par notre grand Sal' retentit entre les quatres murs de la luxueuse chambre de notre héros... et n'obtint comme seule réponse, qu'un ronflement bien mérité.

SSS

Le soleil magique d'Harry voleta tout près de son visage, ce dernier leva inconsciemment une main en l'air comme pour saluer une personne imaginaire avec une pinte de bière. Le mouvement se transforma en étirement, puis un beau visage bouffis fit enfin son apparition,

- Eh ben! T'as pieuté longtemps, Kay!

- Gromeleu gromeleu...

- Nouveau language de djeuns?

- ...

- Ok. J'ai rien dit... ON SE LEVE DEBOUT MOLLUSQUE ATTARDE!

Salazar Serpentard, l'un des plus grands sorciers de son époque, n'aurait alors jamais, mais alors jamais dut parler de la sorte à un adolescent bourré d'hormones (et de magie) et grincheux au réveil.

- Shplock!

- Hummmm mmmm!! s'écria le portrait, une pomme peinte dans la bouche, le baillonant.

_**Do you know gods of death love apples ? **__Désoléééé fallait que je la sorte! __Vive Death Note !_

- Phhh, heureusement que tu m'a appris ce sort, vieux. Bon t'as raison quand même je vais me lever.

L'air que fit Sal' montra clairement son étonnement puis sa satisfaction quand son protégé se leva vraiment,

- Ben ouai, je vais draguer moi aujourd'hui.

- -.-'

- Quoi? Je t'ai pas parlé de cette magnifique vampire que j'ai rencontré hier soir?

- o.O ??

- Ben oui, pourquoi crois-tu que je sois rentré dans cet état? En fait, elle faisait partie d'une organisation vampirique mais, en ayant assez des querelles habituelles, c'est exilée puis a vécu quelque temps comme mercenaire avec un ami à elle. Mais il en ont marre et se sont mis à la recherche d'une personne ou d'un groupe puissant qui ai besoin de leurs nombreuses compétences afin d'appartenir a un clan. Et donc, ils m'ont choisis.

- Twa?

- Oui, mwa. Bon c'est vrai, ça m'a bien étonné sur l'instant mais elle m'a dit qu'ils avaient ressentis mon pouvoir et mon besoin de justice.

- Mmé cmmnt ont'ls pl' svoir?

D'un habile mouvement du poignet, Harry défit le sortilège pour permettre à son mentor de pouvoir s'exprimer plus librement.

- Ahhhh ça fait du bien... Donc je disais : mais comment ont-ils pu le savoir? Ils doivent posséder une grande empathie envers les gens.

- Oui, surtout Selvae, paraît que l'autre est plutôt grincheux…Cela pourraient nous aider pour connaître les intentions des personnes que j'aimerais recruter ou des alliances que nous pourrions faire plus tard... Elle me serait bien utile.

- Un vrai petit Serpentard!

- D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, peut-être devrais-je penser à changer de maison, tu ne crois pas? Gryffondor me dégoûte plus que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé...

- Ecoute, ne brusque pas les choses. Demain, les cours commencent t'aura tout le temps d'y penser étant donné que tes connaissances ont augmenté. En attendant, j'aimerais savoir quel est le nouveau professeur de DCFM…

- Hey ! C'est vrai que Dumbledor n'a présenté aucun nouvel enseignant et n'a pas mentionné si le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avait été pris. Tu crois qu'il y a une anguille sous la roche ?

- Aucune idée, mais je pense que nous aurons une belle surprise…

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, un beau dragon vert et argent paraissait en grande réflexion installé sur le canapé en cuir devant le feu de sa salle commune. 

_Ce serait une chance inestimable de faire partie du groupe à Harry… Mais si ça se sait, je serais pourchassé par mon père, les mangemorts et les aurors, ça fait beaucoup…_

A ce moment-là, un magnifique hibou fit son apparition par la fenêtre et Draco attrapa la lettre qu'il transportait.

Il l'ouvrit, angoissé, sachant bien qu'elle venait de son père.

_Mon cher fils, _

_Je me dois, en tant que père, d'assurer ton avenir. _

_Or, il m'est apparu très clairement de par tes résultats que ta présence parmi __**les amis du Lord**__ nous satisferait amplement. Aussi, j'ai décidé que ton __**initiation **__se déroulerait pendant les vacances de Noël afin d'être prêt à toutes les éventualités pour le cours de l'année. Je suis sûr que ton avis est positif et ta loyauté, à la hauteur de la noble maison des Malefoy._

_Avec fierté,_

Lucius Malefoy.

Et merde…

Des rires se dirigeant dans sa direction, il cacha la lettre dans la poche de son pantalon.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit bruyamment et laissa apparaître Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Théo Nott, ses trois meilleurs amis.

- Salut Draco ! Tu ne m'as pas l'air en forme, vieux. S'enquit Blaise, détaillant son visage encore blanc suite à la nouvelle.

- C'est encore ton père ? devina justement Pansy.

- Ouai…

- Bah, oublie. Profite de ton année, c'est plutôt l'année prochaine qu'il va falloir se faire du soucis, avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et tout…

Théo s'assit à ses côtés et essaya de capter son regard mais Draco détourna ses yeux, connaissant très bien les capacités de son ami.

- Y a quelque chose que tu ne nous dis pas…Serait-ce plus grave qu'une simple réprimande de la part de ton paternel ?

- Désolé les amis, mais je ne veux pas que vous ayez des ennuis, aussi je ne vous révèlerais rien. Ne m'en voulez pas, et n'essayez pas de m'aider, je vais me sortir seul de cette situation.

Les Serpentards échangèrent une multitude de regards à la fois inquiets et surpris. Mais ils se doutaient que leur ami devait savoir ce qu'il faisait, aussi n'en demandèrent-ils pas plus.

S'en suivit une formidable discussion sur le cas Harry Potter qui ne s'était pas encore manifesté, achevant Draco qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

* * *

Plus loin des cachots, dans les vastes serres que comprenait le château, un adolescent à l'air timide et maladroit se posait beaucoup de questions tout en chouchoutant une magnifique espèce de rose plutôt vorace. 

En effet, Neville Londubat, gentil Gryffondor, ne semblait pas avoir la même mentalité que le reste de sa maison.

La première fois qu'il avait vu Harry Potter monté avec lui sur la barque lors de leur première année l'avait marqué. Sa grand-mère lui avait toujours dit de ressembler à Harry Potter, d'être courageux, fort etc…alors qu'elle même ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Or, ce jour-là, il avait rapidement constaté que le survivant avait eu une enfance malheureuse de part son aspect maladif et le fait qu'il avait l'air de tout découvrir alors que normalement il aurait du depuis longtemps savoir qu'il était un sorcier, non ?

Il s'était alors fait la promesse d'être toujours là pour lui et de ne pas critiquer ces actes sans en connaître la raison au préalable sachant que ce jeune héros aurait surtout besoin d'appui pour les années à venir. Il en avait fait l'expérience lors de l'attaque au ministère.

Pourquoi ne pas lui faire savoir maintenant ?

Il avait vite remarqué l'hypocrisie des deux membres du trio d'or et ne s'en était pas mêlé. Mais cette année, il sentait qu'un changement allé s'opérer et qu'il se devait de choisir son camp, être actif ou passif.

- Alors je serais actif ! s'écria t-il tout à coup, faisant sursauter quelques arbustes. Et je mettrais mon don à **sa** disposition…

_

* * *

Voilà ! Ce chapitre a pour but de mettre en scène les différents personnages, j'espère qu'il vous a plût ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Bonne lecture sur le site !_


End file.
